The Proposition
by DarkUnderworld
Summary: Donatello is feeling a little restless and emotionally hurt. He goes to Raphael's ex-girlfriend with a shocking proposition. Not a sequel to Rogue. Mature adult content & situations. Nominated for Best OC and Best Romance in the SS story competition
1. Chapter 1

**I enjoy using my OC Katherine and throwing her and the turtles in different situations. So please enjoy!**

**A/N Don't own the turtles.**

**Also, some very adult situations in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Donatello furiously drove through the streets. He knew he should slow down, there was no one chasing him, he was just upset.

Humiliation and hurt burned through him. He tried to force the images of what had just happened out of his head, but he couldn't.

_Candace was leaving the University where she was a student. She was a Biology major, but he didn't know specifically what her master's thesis was regarding. _

_ Donatello followed her as he usually did. She didn't know who he was. Yet. He was hoping to reveal himself to her. He knew she was intelligent and he thought she was pretty, with her short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had an olive skin tone that made Donatello believe that she had to have Mediterranean ancestry of some sort._

_ The important thing though, was that her mind was very scientific. He knew if he was able to explain to her what he was and who he was, that maybe, she would be able to accept him. He hoped for friendship, but wanted more. Not only was he missing April, who had married Casey the previous year, but he had realized with watching his friend, that he was lonely. That was the only way he could describe how he was feeling. He craved the companionship, but it was more than that. He wanted some sort of physical contact with a woman. He wanted to be able to touch a woman, not in just friendship, and he wanted to be touched in return._

Donatello pushed the accelerator closer to the truck's floor as he recalled the disastrous evening.

_Candace had looked over her shoulder as if she had felt his presence, but he had stayed well out of sight, the shadows and the darkness concealing him. He wasn't sure if tonight would be the night, but he knew it was going to have to be soon because he was beginning to feel like a stalker._

_ Donatello frowned as a shadow skirted at tree and stealthily approached Candace from behind._

_ Candace must have sensed that there was something wrong because she quickened her pace as she searched for a crowd of people, but there was no one. The campus was deserted at this time of night._

_ She turned quickly to confront her attacker. She screamed as he grabbed at her._

_ "Leave her alone." He said as he slid from his hiding spot._

_ "Yeah, you gonna make me?" The thug asked as he held a knife to her throat. "Come on girlie, give me all the money you got." He said, turning his attention away from him._

_ "Big mistake." He said as he lashed out with his bo. The thug stumbled back in surprise as he let Candace go. She stumbled a little ways away. He twirled his bo. The thug took one look at him and ran._

_ Donatello gave a grim smile. Dealing with petty thieves was better than dealing with most of the criminals he usually dealt with. At least the petty theives were smart enough to run._

_ He turned to leave. "Wait!" Candace called out to him._

_ He froze pulling the ball cap further over his eyes which were shaded with sunglasses. With the hood of his hoodie pulled up over his head he knew he didn't look any more trustworthy than the thug that had just tried to rob her. He slid his bo through the leather holder he wore over his shoulder. _

_ "Thank you." Candace said a little breathlessly._

_ "Are you okay?" He asked, hoping his gentle voice would ally any fears she may have of him._

_ "Yes, thanks to you." She said with a smile._

_ He smiled in return. "My name's Donny." He said to her._

_ "Candace. " She said as she reached out a hand. "I owe you a coffee or something." She said smiling at him._

_ He paused, wondering if he should take her hand, which would reveal that he wasn't human. He took a chance and took her hand._

_ She frowned and looked down at her hand. She let go of his hand a, brittle smile still on her face. "Thank you..um...Donny." She said as she took a step back. "You know, I really have to go." She said as she took another careful step backwards, as if she were afraid to turn her back to him._

_ Then she ran. He didn't chase her, he wasn't even sure what she thought he was, but the rejection had hurt. The only thing he was thankful for was that she hadn't screamed._

Donatello pulled into the long circular driveway. He frowned as he looked in shock at where he had driven himself. He hadn't even realized he had driven for so long.

He stared at the house in shock and wondered what he was thinking. He knew he didn't want to go home, because he hadn't wanted his brothers poking and proding him with questions on what he was doing and what had happened.

He didn't really understand what he was feeling himself, let alone how he could explain it to his brothers. And even if he did tell his brothers that he had wanted to meet a human girl, he was sure their reactions wouldn't be supportive. Probably the opposite.

He got out of the car and looked up at the darkened Victorian. He should have driven to April and Casey's. But if he was honest with himself he knew it wasn't April he wanted to talk to. April would have just tried to tell him that there was a woman out there for him, that he would find someone eventually. But he didn't need to hear yhe lies that were said just to make him feel better. He wanted someone to tell him the truth.

He slowly made his way to the front door. He rang the doorbell and wondered what time it was. He hadn't paid much attention to the clock but he figured it must be aclose to midnight or later.

He regretted ringing the doorbell and coming all this way, but it was too late now. The light in the foyer flicked on and he heard the sound of the door being unlocked.

The door opened revealing a petite young woman with tousled reddish, blonde-brown hair that fell around and past her shoulder in glorious waves and curls. She was wearing a mid-thigh, pale blue silk robe of some sort. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, cupids bow lips pulled into a worried frown, green eyes alert and full of worry.

"Donatello, what's wrong? What happened? Are your brothers okay? Is Raphael...?" She left the last question unfinished.

Donatello realized that his showing up alone in the middle of the night would understandably give her the impression that something had happened to his family. After all, they hadn't had contact with her for over 6 months, ever since she and Raphael had broken up.

"They're fine Katherine, everyone is fine." He assured her.

She stared at him a moment and moved out of the way, ushering him into the brightly lit, richly appointed foyer.

She took his coat and bo and he followed her into the living room. He sat down on the couch and marvelled at how such a richly furnished room, somehow managed to be comfortable. Dark wood paneling, rich red velvet and leather chairs were scattered about the room. Gilt framed pictures lined the dark red walls of the living room.

Katherine took a seat across from him. He studied her. He had actually forgotten how pretty she was. Even sleep tousled, she was still breathtaking.

"What is the matter Donatello?" She questioned him.

He let out a puff of breath. He didn't even know where to begin. His eyes flicked to hers again. Gone was the worry, instead she was looking back at him with mild curiosity.

Donatello realized then that he actually had no idea why Raphael and Katherine had broken up. He hadn't really paid too much attention to their relationship. She had been around, she hadn't been bothersome in any way. He enjoyed talking to her, and spending time with her, but he hadn't spent_ that_ much time with her. He had been engrossed in improving the security of their home as well as working on other projects. But he still considered her a friend and her presence and company he had missed.

All he knew was that one day she was gone, and Raphael was...different. He couldn't even describe how his brother was different, just that he was. The only thing that had changed that was actually noticeable was that Raphael's temper was gone. He no longer yelled or raged around the lair. If Leonardo asked Raphael to do something or not to do something, Raphael actually listened.

Donatello frowned. When Donatello had actually realized that Katherine wasn't coming around anymore he had asked Raphael where she was. He had told him that they had broken up, but that it was mutual. He hadn't really given it much thought until now, that perhaps it wasn't as mutual as he had thought.

"Why did you and Raph break up?" He asked her.

She blinked in shock. "You came all the way out here at 1 in the morning to ask me that?" She asked him.

"No." He said shaking his head.

Katherine studied him for a moment. "Does this have anything to do with Raphael?" She asked him.

He shook his head.

"Then why are you here Donatello?" She asked him.

He gave her a pained expression as he remembered his disastrous meeting with Candace.

"Women troubles Donatello?" She asked him as she stood.

He looked at her in surprise.

"There is only one reason a man get a look on his face like you have on yours, and that is because of a woman." She said as she walked over to a sideboard. She pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I don't drink." He said with a shake of his head.

She smiled at him as she poured two glasses. "I know you, I don't really drink either Donatello, but you'll like it. Trust me, the occasion calls for it." She said as she handed him the glass of pinkish wine.

He took a tentative sip and was surprised by the sweet fruity flavour. It was good. He took another sip and held the glass in his hand.

Katherine lounged in the chair across from him.

He told her about what had happened with Candace. Katherine didn't interrupt or ask him any questions, just sipped at her wine, listening to him tell of the embarrassing circumstances that had led him to her door.

"The only thing I don't understand Donatello, is why you ended up here?" She asked him as she poured him another glass of wine.

He stared at the pink liquid and took another gulp. "Because you are the only woman any of us has encountered that didn't think we were repulsive." He said with a hint of anger that shocked him.

She blinked at him and smiled. "So that is why you didn't go to April, because she was only ever your friend and has never thought of you as anything more?" She questioned.

He frowned in thought. "I wanted the truth." He said to her. "April would just try to make me feel better. I knew you would tell me the truth." He said as he looked at his empty glass.

Katherine sighed as she straightened, placing her elbows on her knees, dangling the wine glass between her fingers. "Donatello, you aren't repulsive. None of you are. But are you human? No. And that is a huge problem." She said as she stood and walked over to him. She kneeled on the ground in front of him. "Another huge obstacle is that because of who and what you are, you keep yourselves hidden. And your lives are dangerous, though things have seemed to have calmed down in recent years, but there is still a small chance that anyone you are with would possibly be targeted by your enemies." She said reasonably.

"Is that why you and Raph broke up?" He asked her.

"No." She said with a shake of her head.

"How come you didn't run when you found Raph?" He asked softly.

"Because your brother was being beaten to a bloody pulp by a bunch of Purple Dragon thugs."

Donatello frowned and nodded. He remembered. His fuzzy mind recalled that Raphael had been running the rooftops with the rest of them, looking into some heightened Dragon activity.

They had been separated when they had been attacked. Leonardo had called a retreat and they had scattered, all heading back to the lair. Only, Raphael hadn't made it back.

They had been about to launch a rescue mission when Raphael had been brought in, partially conscious, by Katherine. Raphael had been trapped in a dead-end alley with 15 armed thugs attacking him. Katherine had stumbled upon his brother and managed to frighten them off by using her phone to produce the sound of approaching police cars.

Raphael had been badly injured, but he had been conscious enough to give directions to the lair, which meant that he had been too badly injured to realize what a bad idea that was. He had divulged the location of their home to a complete and total stranger. Luckily that stranger _had_ been Katherine.

Raphael was bandaged up, and Katherine had stuck around while his brother healed. Raphael had fallen hard for the beautiful, intelligent woman who was kneeling in front of him.

They had learned that Katherine was 21, and Canadian, but had family here in New York. She came from money, but you would never guess that her family owned several successful businesses. She was more focused on her schooling. She had already managed to complete her Masters in Archaeology, specifically in Egyptian Archaeology.

She had to be around 22 or 23 by now he supposed, since she and Raphael had gone out for about a year. She had gone on a few Archaeological digs while they had been going out, which had sent her halfway across the world for months at a time. Which he supposed hadn't helped their relationship any.

"Why aren't you in Egypt?" He asked fuzzily.

Her eyebrows rose. "Have you been reading the news. Egypt is in chaos, or it was, but it still isn't very stable at the moment."

He nodded. He did stay current with the news, usually. Leonardo usually told him what was going on in the world, since he tended to space out for weeks at a time.

"So I'm working at the American Museum of Natural History right now. And lucky for you, it's Friday, so I don't have to work tomorrow." She continued.

"How don't you find us repulsive?" He asked, returning to his original line of thought.

"Because you aren't Donatello. Just because you aren't human doesn't make you repulsive. I happen to find all of you very attractive. Believe it or not, perceptions of beauty or attractiveness can change. Someone who is beautiful may become less attractive when you get to know them because you don't like their personality. A person who was not as attractive can become more attractive once you get to know them better." She said reasonably. "But the problem is that your first initial meeting face to face with any human is going to result in shock and horror."

"So why weren't you horrified?" He asked.

She just shrugged. "I processed the information that Raphael wasn't human and discarded it as unimportant, because he needed help, no matter what or who he was." SHe smiled then. "And your brother didn't nickname me Kitten just because I'm small. He said I was too curious for my own good, curious like a kitten."

Donatello nodded. "Candace is a science major. She should have rationally been able to come to the same conclusion that you did. Her innate scientific curiosity should have overrode any fear or horror she should have felt." He said to her.

"Humans are human, no matter how rationally they should act, those pesky emotions and fight or flight chemicals get in the way." She pointed out with a half smile.

"So you are saying that it is impossible?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It isn't impossible Donatello. Just..." She frowned in thought as she drank the last bit of her wine. "Let me put this in terms that you can understand. You know how lotteries are like a million to one odds?"

"The odds vary depending on how many tickets are sold and the number of numbers needed to win the actual grand prize." He said, correcting her.

"Donatello, math is your thing, people are mine so shush and let me finish my thought." She said as she placed a finger over his lips. "What was I getting at again? Right. it was just an example. Anyway, my point is that people still win the lottery. No matter the odds, there is still that chance that you could win." She removed her finger.

"By that logic then, Raphael already won, which means the chances of me or any of my brothers winning again are zero." He said with a shake if his head.

"That isn't true Donatello."

"Sure it is Katherine." He said putting his glass on the ground. "I mean, is it so wrong to want a companion? Is it wrong to want someone who won't shudder at the thought of touching me?" He asked desperately.

"Of course not Donatello." She said as she lay a comforting hand on his cheek. "All of you deserve someone to love, and someone who will love you in return." She said softly.

He turned his head away in irritation. "Katherine, I'm 28 years old. Me and my brothers have met a few woman, most of them alien or mystical, but they didn't stick around. And it has been years since any of us has met any new women. I think you are the only one we have met within the past 7 years." He said with a shake of his head. "I'm going to die a miserable, lonely, virgin turtle." He said as he slumped on the couch.

Katherine looked down at his empty glass. "How many of those did I give you?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Two?" He questioned. Katherine picked up the empty wine bottle. "Two and a bit, I would say. Coffee time I think." She said as she stood. He wobbly stood and followed her to the kitchen.

He slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. He looked around. Nothing had changed since he had been here last. He and his brothers had spent quite a bit of time here. Usually he was out in the garage tinkering with something. Leonardo had used the space outside to train, since the property was huge and densely wooded. Michelangelo had played video games and watched really bad movies, and Raphael had hung around with Katherine, doing whatever it was that they did together.

"Why'd you and Raph break up?" He asked again.

"Ask Raphael." She said as she put a pot of coffee on to brew.

He frowned. "I should call April." He pulled his cell out of his pocket and quickly dialled April's number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hey April. How are you?" He asked in a distinctly slurred voice. He frowned. He was a little more intoxicated than he thought he was.

"Donny? What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Nothin', just cover for me kay? I'm at your place." He told her.

"Wait , Donny, where are you, and why do you sound drunk?"

"It's a secret." He said with a giggle. "And 'm probably drunk. " He thought about it. "Yup 'm drunk, but 'm with a friend. Kay? Didn't mean to wake you. Night." He said as he hung up on April's protests.

"Should call Leo." He said with a nod as he called his brother. The last thing he needed was for his brothers to launch a full out search party for him. Of course it wasn't as if he could tell his brothers where he was. Raphael had made it clear that he hadn't wanted to talk about Katherine, or even hear her name mentioned in conversation. Which had meant that all communication with Katherine had been effectively cut off. He was actually surprised that Katherine hadn't shut the door right in his face.

"Donny?" Leonardo's voice was worried.

Donatello decided that he would try not to act drunk. "Hey Leo!" He said in a happy exuberant voice.

"Are you okay we have been worried sick! It's all I've been able to do to keep Raphael here in the lair and not out searching for you!" His brother said the worry in his voice beginning to leak anger.

"Sorry Leo. I'm fine! I'm with April. I'll talk to you in the morning kay, bye." He said as he hung up.

"If you were going for not intoxicated, I think you failed." Katherine pointed out as she set a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

He took a sip and sighed. That is what he had been missing. Katherine had always brought him over the best coffee. He had run out a while ago. He frowned. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had been drinking crappy coffee and eating crap again. Katherine had cooked quite a bit when she was around, and now their fridge was full of takeout.

He took another sip of the coffee. "Didn't want Leo to worry. If he thinks I'm drunk that's fine, 'slong as he thinks I'm with April."

Katherine frowned at him. "Why didn't you just tell them you were here?" She asked in confusion.

"Cause Raph wouldn't' like it." He slurred.

"Ah." She said with a nod. "I suppose that is why I haven't heard from any of you since we broke up."

"Bro's before hos." He said with a giggle.

"Drink your coffee Donatello." She said with a shake of her head. "And eat this." She said as she placed a sandwich in front of him.

He ate the sandwich as he tried to get his mind thinking logically again.

"How is Raphael anyway?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Quiet." He said.

Katherine contemplated this answer and nodded.

"You were with Raphael, right?" He said as his mind was grasping at something he couldn't quite understand yet.

"Yes?" She said as she frowned.

He frowned. "I mean, you weren't repulsed by Raph were you?"

"Are you talking physically?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes." He said with a nod.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked. "I mean. Our skin is cold and textured." He said looking at his hand. "And we're green and have a shell."

Katherine grabbed at his hand. "Donatello. Yes your skin is cool to the touch, but you aren't freezing cold. Great for summers." She said with a smile. "And yes your skin is textured, but I enjoy the texture. The shell," She shrugged. "You get used to it."

"So you and Raph actually had sex?" He asked as the question slipped out of his mouth before his mind could filter it.

Katherine studied him. "Yes Donatello." She said with a nod.

He finished off his sandwich and cup of coffee. He felt himself beginning to sober up.

"Starting to feel better?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Thank you." He said to her as she stood up and took his plate and cup to the sink.

He contemplated her. "Do you find me attractive?" He asked her as she stood at the sink.

She turned to him and smiled at him. "Of course I do Donatello. I find you and all of your brothers attractive." She said as she walked back to the table.

He stood up and looked down at her. He lightly touched her cheek.

She froze as she looked at him. He wasn't sure what her thoughts were, she was too hard to read, but she didn't flinch back.

"I forgot how pretty you are." He said softly.

"Uh...are you feeling okay? She asked him.

"This doesn't bother you?" He asked as he traced the line of her jaw. Her skin was like soft velvet.

"It doesn't bother me, no. I am just not sure what you are doing." She told him honestly.

He smiled. Katherine was honest to a fault. He could ask her anything and she would tell him the truth, even if it hurt. "I'm not sure." He said as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

He pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. She smelled like some sort of flower and wine. Her arms went around him as she gave him a comforting hug.

"You aren't going to die miserable and alone Donatello." She said into his ear.

"Yes I am Katherine." He said with a sigh. "But maybe I don't have to go a lifetime without knowing what it is like." He said as his alcohol induced brain began clicking pieces together.

Katherine pulled away slightly and frowned at him in confusion.

"You aren't seeing anyone are you?" He asked as he twirled a curl around his finger. He was surprised at how silky and soft it was.

"No." She said as she waited for him to continue with whatever thought was banging around in his head.

"I want to know." He said softly, burying his face in her neck again.

"You want to know what?" She asked him softly.

"I want to know what it's like to touch a woman, to be touched by a woman." He said as his snout brushed against her neck.

"Donatello..." She began, but he cut her off.

"You are the only woman I know who isn't repulsed by what I am, or married." He said as he buried his fingers into her silky mass of waves and curls.

"Donatello, please succinctly spell out what it is that you want from me." She said to him.

He frowned as he tried to understand what he wanted. "I want to have sex with you." He said bluntly.

He felt her tense and he realized that perhaps he shouldn't have been so blunt. He hadn't even realized he was going to say what he had said until the words had come out of his mouth. In fact, he was pretty sure that when he fully sobered up, he was going to be painfully embarrassed by this conversation. But right now, it made perfect sense to him.

"You are asking me, your brother's ex-girlfriend, to have sex with you?" She asked quietly.

He rolled her question around in his head. _That was what he was asking right?_ "Yes." He said with a nod.

"You realize that sex will not take away the loneliness, right?" She asked him.

He took a deep breath of her flowery scent. "Mmhmm." He mumbled as he pulled her closer, his arms going around her waist.

"I think you need a few more cups of coffee to sober up Donatello." She said in a voice that was slightly strained.

"I Won't be brave enough when I'm sober." He said as he said as his mouth grazed her neck.

Her breathing hitched a little. "I don't want you to..." She moaned softly as he nipped at her ear. "Regret anything when you sober up Donatello." She said as she pushed him away. "Sex is sex. And you can't ever go back to not knowing what sex feels like."

"I just want one night." He asked her. "One night of not feeling like I am some freak of nature. Just one night of physical contact with another person. Is that so much to ask?" He asked her desperately. "I just want to feel..." His mind attempted to grasp the word and the feeling. "Wanted." He finished softly.

She gave him a searching look. "You aren't dying are you?" She asked him.

He frowned and shook his head. "No, why?" He asked as his brain tried to make sense of her question.

"It is just very unlike you to be this fatalistic Donatello." She said to him. "You are acting like this is your only chance and you are never going to have another."

"We have a lot of enemies Katherine. It means that none of us expect to live to a very ripe old age." He replied softly.

"Okay." She said with a nod of her head as she gently touched his cheek. "Okay." She said as she took his hand and led him upstairs and into her bedroom.

Donatello looked around her bedroom, the full impact of what he was asking and what he was about to do, still not really sinking in.

Her bed was rumpled which meant that she had been sleeping before he had woken her up.

She pulled him into the bathroom. She filled a large glass with water and handed it to him. "Here, drink this and go pee."

He took the glass in confusion. "Unless you want to be in a world of hurt tomorrow you have to rehydrate, and you drank over two glasses of wine, you have to pee." She said as she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He realized that she was right. He used the bathroom and drank the glass of water. He walked out of the bathroom and found Katherine standing by her window. The faint light of the bedside lamp lighting the room.

"Feel better?" She asked him. He nodded. "Are you still sure..?" She left her question unfinished.

He walked over to her and pulled her close. He didn't want to think, because if he stopped to think, he may just realize how very wrong and bad of an idea this was.

"What do I do?" He whispered.

"Kiss me, touch me." She said softly in his ear.

He pulled away slightly. He buried his hands in her hair. Her hair fascinated him. He didn't have any of course, but he had never realized how soft it was, or how good it smelled.

He leaned in and kissed her, gently at first because he had never kissed anyone before. Her lips were warm and soft and she tasted of wine and honey. His kiss became more urgent. He left her lips to explore her neck again. His hands left the confines of her hair and trailed down her back. He got braver and slid his hands down until he cupped her ass. He pulled her more firmly to him. He was hard already hard.

His hands slipped around as he quickly untied her robe, letting the soft fabric pool to the ground. She was naked except for her underwear.

He slid his hands down her back. He felt goose bumps form on her flesh. He picked her up in his arms and walked the two steps to her bed. He lay her down and looked at her, his eyes roving over her body. He leaned down and kissed her again. His hand trailed down and brushed her breast. She moaned a little into his mouth. He trailed kisses down her neck, stopping at her breasts. He gave a tentative lick and then a light nip to the sensitive area.

Katherine gasped. His eyes darted to hers, but she only looked back at him with darkened, lust filled eyes.

He continued downwards, lightly kissing her belly and hip bones. He slid her underwear off and threw them on the floor. He gently spread her legs. He gave a tentative lick and revelled in the taste of her. He continued his ministractions to this sensitive area before finally pushing a finger inside her moist warm depths. He began a slow, steady rhythm. She moaned as she clutched at his shoulders. "Donatello, please." She said as she pulled him up. He claimed her mouth again in a searing kiss.

It hit him then that this woman _wanted _him, actually wanted his touch, his kiss. _He_ was making her body wet with need. This thought sent a hot flash of need, lust and desire through him.

He paused as he realized that he had no idea what he was doing. "Don't think Donatello." She said as she gently stroked his hardened length through his jeans. "Clothes off. Now." She ordered as she pulled his shirt off. He clumsily removed his jeans and underwear.

She guided him and he sheathed himself completely within her in one smooth thrust. He paused for a moment as a let the pleasurable sensation drift around him. She rocked her hips impatiently. He groaned as pleasure began building as he began a steady rhythm. Katherine's nails dug into his shoulders. He adjusted his position pulling her leg up and allowing himself better access. His pace increased as he felt himself teeter on the edge of orgasm. She moaned his name which sent him over the edge.

He moaned as his orgasm rode through him. He lowered himself so that he was laying on top of her. He felt oddly spent. He felt more tired than when Master Splinter used to work them for hours, training to do their Katas.

He closed his eyes as he revelled in Katherine's warmth.

"Off." She ordered.

He groaned and slid to the side.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." She said as she pulled him from the bed. He groaned a protest again. He wanted to sleep. His alcohol induced brain was indicating to him that he was officially calling it a night.

Katherine pulled him to the bathroom. SHe walked over to the shower and started it up. She stepped in and he watched as the water cascaded down and caressed every pale, perfect, feminine part of her body.

His brain may have been ready to call it a night, but his body had other ideas. He strode to the shower and stepped in. He pushed Katherine against the cool tile of the shower.

He roughly claimed her mouth and picked her up. Her legs went around his waist as he used the shower wall to support him and he plunged himself inside her.

They finally managed to have a shower and make it back to her bed. Donatello fell into a barely conscious heap beside Katherine.

"Goodnight Donatello. I hope you don't regret what happened." Katherine said softly.

He made a noncommittal noise as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>So thoughts? opinions? I love reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, Chapter two is up and I just wanted to say a big Thank you to Margui, Rocky181,Turtlelove, and Mela989898 for your wonderful reviews!**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**Donatello** groaned as he woke up. Light was streaming in through the window. He frowned because he had a moment's confusion on where he was until he realized that he was sleeping in the back of his truck. He looked around at the odd assortment of objects that were in the back of the truck with him. There was a gramophone, and old TV, a very old radio and a quack medical device of some sort.

He brushed a hand down his face. The objects looked oddly familiar. In fact, Donatello was sure he had tinkered with them before. His eyes rested on the quack medical device. He remembered he hadn't known what the large wooden box-like contraption had been. It had a number of dials and knobs, as well as a blown glass wand that conducted electricity. He remembered he had asked Katherine what it was, and had been told that Victorians had believed that electricity could cure all ills, and so they would place the electrified wand on whatever it was that was ailing, and they would receive a small electrical shock.

It was then that he realized that all of the objects in the truck were from Katherine's garage.

The events of the previous night rolled through his mind in a torrent of images and sensations.

"Oh no." He said in horror as he realized what he had done.

He crawled into the front seat and started up the truck. The tired squealed in protest as he slammed the accelerator to the floor.

He drove for an hour trying not to think about what he had done, but he finally pulled over and placed his forehead on the steering wheel. He replayed the events of the previous evening in his head and he cringed.

He had run to Raphael's ex-girlfriend and propositioned her like she was nothing but a hooker. And then he had sex with her, not once, not twice, but four times, if his slightly cloudy recollection of the evening was accurate. He had then told her that he had to go, grabbed a few things from her garage without her permission as a 'cover' for the night's activities, and climbed into the truck. He had made it down Katherine's driveway and out onto the road before he had pulled over and decided he was still too drunk to drive and went to sleep.

He hit his forehead on the steering wheel. "You are a slut, a betrayer." He looked over his shoulder at the array of objects. "And a thief." He said as he hit his head several more times.

He clenched the steering wheel more tightly. He felt guilt burn and bubble through him, but at the same time...he didn't regret what he had done. It had felt...he couldn't even put words to what he had felt. Being with Katherine had felt so good. The feel of her soft skin; the taste of her lips and body; her gasps and moans of pleasure as they moved together towards a climax that was earth shattering in its intensity.

Just thinking about what he had done and felt last night was making him twitch and stir. He glared down at his groin. Apparently the evenings events in combination with the alcohol had made him less restrained and more...uninhibited, than he usually was.

He rubbed his face and decided to look at the situation logically. He felt guilty at how he had actually propositioned Katherine in the first place, but as neither Katherine nor himself was in any sort of relationship, and were two consenting adults, he hadn't actually done anything _wrong_... Except sleep with his brother's ex-girlfriend. A woman who had probably broken his brother's heart.

He grimaced as guilt clawed at him.

He remembered asking Katherine if she still loved Raphael, as she had towelled herself off from their shower.

_She had looked at him, a serious expression on her face. "Sometimes, love isn't enough Donatello." She had replied softly._

He had then proceed to stalk up to her, pick her bodily up off her feet, walk from the bathroom with her in his arms, and throw her back on the bed. Where he had then proceeded to more fully explore her body, one torturous lick, kiss and caress at a time.

He clenched his hands on the steering wheel and he felt himself fully harden at this remembrance. He hit the gas again ignoring his body as he drove to April and Casey's apartment.

He decided that he was going to tell April the truth, at least part of it. He had asked her to cover for him, so the least he could do was tell her where he had been.

He pulled up to their apartment, climbed up the fire escape and slid open the window of their living room.

"Donny , where have you been?" April asked with worry. "I have been fielding Leo's calls and trying to stall him, but he is worried. I've convinced him that you were still sleeping and to come after lunch."

Donatello nodded as he sat down on the couch, April sitting in the loveseat across from him. "Thanks April. Where's Casey?" He asked as he looked around their living room.

"Still sleeping." She said with a worried look.

"Good." He said with a nod.

"Donny where were you?" April questioned.

"I was at Katherine's." He said truthfully.

April looked at him in shock.

"Why?" She asked him.

He tried to keep a blush from creeping up his face. "Why can't I go see her?" He asked defensively. "She's my friend." Which was true. She _was_ his friend, and he had treated her in a reprehensible manner. And when she woke up this morning completely sober, and reviewed the events of the evening, she would probably never want to see him again, or have any contact with him again whatsoever. Which was almost a relief, because he didn't think he would ever be able to face her again.

April looked at him in shock before she nodded. "You're right, she is our friend. After all, just because she and Raph broke up doesn't mean we have to ignore her or choose sides." April said to him seriously.

He nodded in relief. He really hadn't been able to come up with any other excuse as to why he was at Katherine's.

"Did Casey ever tell you why they broke up?" He asked her.

April shook her head. "I don't think Casey even knows. Katherine is off limits with Raphael. He won't talk about her, even with Casey."

Donatello frowned. He had realized that their break-up had hurt his brother, but he hadn't realized it had hurt him that deeply, which made him feel even guiltier.

"But I would bet Raph did something." April continued. "I love the big lug to death, but you have to admit, Raph has his issues."

Donatello gave a faint nod as he thought about his hot-headed brother.

"I think it would be better if Casey and my brothers didn't know that I wasn't here all night." He said thinking furiously.

April frowned but nodded.

"So as far as Casey and my brothers know, I was out late picking through some of the junkyards looking for scrap, and had decided to come back here to sleep the night."

"I think it would be best." April agreed. "The guys shouldn't have to keep it from Raph, and Casey would blab to Raph, even if I told him not to. Something about 'guy code'." She said making little exclamations in the air.

"Good." He said in relief.

"So when are you going there again?" She asked him.

"What?" He squeaked in surprise.

"Well, I would think that you were going to see her again." She said as she looked at him in confusion.

"Of course." He said with a strained smile.

"I've missed having another woman around. I would love to see Katherine again. I always liked her. Never understood what she saw in Raph, but she was good for him." She said thoughtfully. "She's going to be around?"

"She's working at the American Museum of Natural History right now." Donatello said with a nod.

"I should invite her for a girls night." SHe frowned. "No, that wouldn't work if Raph is still that sensitive about her. Casey would know she was here." She paused in thought. "I guess I could go out there, maybe next weekend, what do you think?"

He shrugged. "I guess April. You could always call her."

"That's great." She said with a smile. "I'll see if she's busy next weekend. I'll bring over some chick flicks, some wine." Donatello's stomach rolled a little. "It will be so much fun."

"Sounds great April." He said with a forced smile. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but it wasn't like he could tell April _not_ to be Katherine's friend.

"Great, well if she's not busy I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday." She said with a smile.

"What!" He asked in horror.

"Well I need for you to be my cover with Casey. I can't tell him I'm going to see his best friend's ex-girlfriend now can I?" She asked him. "So I will tell him that we are going to check out the science Expo that is in Atlantic city.

"There's a Science expo in Atlantic city? I never heard about it." He said as his curiosity was piqued.

"Of course there isn't. But it will give us the excuse to be out of town for the whole weekend and Casey won't want to come." April pointed out reasonably. April pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Hi Katherine it's April." April said happily.

Donatello looked at his friend in horror and embarrassment. He didn't want Katherine to tell April what he had done, how he had treated her.

"Yes, Donny's here. All safe and sound." April said with a nod as she looked at him. "Doesn't seem to be." April said as she studied him more intently. April turned her attention away and nodded. "So I have been thinking, I don't know about you, but I could use a girls night. Are you busy next weekend?"

Donatello didn't know what Katherine said, but was hoping that Katherine was going to be busy.

"That's great!" April said happily as Donatello's heart sank.

"I'll see you about 8 then. Oh and I hope you don't mind but I am going to bring Donny."

Donatello felt apprehension prick and roll down his skin as a ball of lead filled guilt settled into his stomach. April's smile grew bigger. "Alright see you then." She put her phone down. "Katherine said she wasn't busy and that we could stay for the weekend. Isn't that great!"

"Great." He said weakly. "Was she worried that I hadn't made it here?" He asked as he reviewed the part of the conversation he could hear.

"Yes, she was glad that you made it here safe and she was wondering if you were hung over." She said with a shake of her head. "I can't believe you got drunk. Raphael I expect, but not you."

He rubbed his face in embarrassment. He was saved from replying to her observation by his older brother crawling through the window into April's living room.

"Hey Leo." He said with an almost relieved smile.

Leonardo looked him over, his brother's mouth was pulled into a frown, his eyes narrowed. His brother was irritated.

"Donny." Leonardo said sternly.

Donatello winced slightly. He had never been on the other end of his brother's anger. Usually those roles were filled mostly by Raphael and at times Michelangelo.

"We were worried sick." He began.

Donatello suddenly had a new appreciation for everything that Raphael went through with their older brother.

"Yeah, yeah," April said waving away and interupting his brother's lecture."Bad Donny. Anyway Leo I wanted to talk to you about next weekend." She said to his brother.

His brother's angry gaze turned to April.

April continued, unimpressed with his brother's anger. "There is a Science Expo in Atlantic city, so I am taking Donny on a road trip. I'm picking him up at 6 on Friday and I will bring him back sometime on Sunday." April said to him.

Leonardo opened his mouth to protest, which for some reason made him angry. He wasn't a child. If he wanted to go somewhere he could. "I'm an adult Leo." He said a challenge in his voice.

His brother shut his mouth in shock. Leonardo studied him and gave a curt nod.

"Are you ready to go home?" His brother asked him.

"Yeah." Donatello said standing up. "I just got to talk to April for a sec. I'll meet you down at the truck."

Leonardo nodded and slipped out the window.

"Thanks April." He said as he gave his friend a hug. He clutched her close as she hugged him back. April's body was soft, warm and feminine. He pulled back and looked up at his friend. April was taller than he and his brothers, Katherine however was shorter than him, topping out at 5 foot even. But by holding April in his arms he realized that even if April had have been 'available' to him, he was not attracted to her in that particular way.

"Leo still isn't taking Master Splinter's passing very well, is he?" April asked softly.

Donatello thought about her observation and nodded. "He's getting better. But sometimes even I forget that he isn't here anymore. I keep waking up expecting to see him, but then I realize that he's gone. It's been three years, but sometimes it feels just like yesterday." He said pulling out of her arms and walking over to the window.

"Are you okay Donny?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. I will see you Friday April." He said as he climbed out of her window.

He walked to the truck where he encountered Leonardo who was in the back looking over his assortment of stolen goods. He swallowed and hoped his brother didn't recognize any of the objects. He let out a breath in relief as his brother climbed into the driver's seat without a word.

He tried to look at the bright side of going back to Katherine's. At least he could return her property to her, and apologize for being a drunken ass.

He climbed into the passenger seat. His brother drove in silence, which was fine with him, because he was buried in his own thoughts anyway.

"Are you okay Donny?" Leonardo asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" He asked pulling himself from his thoughts.

"It's just you've seemed...distracted of late." His brother observed.

Donatello raised an eye ridge.

"More than usual." His brother said with a half smile. "You are usually distracted by your projects, but lately you seem to be distracted from even your projects."

He frowned and nodded. He had been distracted because he had come to the realization that he was lonely. He wanted someone who actually understood him. He was tired of the blank looks his brothers would give him when he tried to explain what he was working on. He was tired of being the one who always had to fix everything, and have this particular talent taken advantage of by his clumsy brothers. So he had sought out companioship from someone who he had believed would understand him.

His thoughts had been consumed with Candace and how to approach her, how to reveal to her who and what he was. But in the end it didn't matter, she had been thoroughly repulsed by what he was, which had cut him more deeply than he had thougth possible.

He sighed because this was something he could not explain to his brothers, any more than he could explain it to April. "I'm fine Leo." He told his brother. But remembering his conversation with April, about Leonardo and his inability to deal with thier father's passing, he was prompted him to ask, "How about you Leo?"

Leonardo gave him a quick glance and turned his attention back to the road. "I'm sorry I got angry with you Donny." His brother apologized. "I just...I expect this kind of behaviour from Raph, not you. That is why I was worried, that's all." He said to him.

Donatello nodded. "I'm sorry too Leo. I should have called you earlier to let you know that I was just...looking for something, and that I would be staying at April's." He didn't look his brother in the eye. He was a horrible liar. He had never lied to Leonardo before, so he knew that his brother would have no reason not to believe him. He only hoped that his brother believed him.

Leonardo nodded. Relief flooded through him. But this relief turned to agitation as he thought about his other older brother. "How is Raph?" He asked.

Leonardo flicked a glance at him. Leonardo shrugged. "Raph is Raph being Raph." He said in a noncommittal way.

He was about to ask his brother if he knew why Raphael and Katherine had broke up, but stopped himself. He didn't want his brother to ask why he was suddenly interested in something he should have been interested in 6 months ago. So instead he just nodded.

They drove in silence the rest of the way home. Leonardo helped him unload the truck, even though he protested that he was going to do it later. Donatello sighed in relief as his brother finally left him alone.

He tinkered at his workbench for a little bit. He was so tired he really only wanted to go back to bed, but that would be unlike him, so he tried to keep his mind and hands preoccupied by trying to fix Katharine's radio.

"What are you doing Donny?" Raphael's voice growled near his ear startling him out of his state of concentration.

He jumped back knocking a bunch of his tools to the ground.

His brother frowned at him. "You're kinda jumpy there Donny, you okay?" His brother asked him.

He looked at Raphael and felt a wave of sticky, black, shame filled guilt wash through him. "F...fine." He stammered.

Raphael looked at the radio he had dismantled, a frown on his face, as if he thought he recognized it, but couldn't place where he had seen it before.

Raphael looked at him, but he couldn't meet his brother's eyes. "You fix my bike yet?" He asked.

"Sorry Raph." He mumbled as he walked over to his brother's bike which was sitting half dismantled on the floor.

"Come on Donny, you've been workin' on it for two weeks, then I come in here and you're taking apart a radio that was old 50 years ago. I miss my ride." His brother complained.

He felt a flare of anger as he looked at his brother. His mouth opened to give an angry retort, but it died on his lips as he realized his brother had a right to be irritated with him. He had told Raphael that his bike would be fixed in a couple days, which had turned into 2 weeks. Considering, he was surprised his brother hadn't come in and yelled at him sooner. He looked back to the bike. "It'll be ready for tonight Raph, promise." He said as his brother looked at him.

Raphael opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind and just gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

True to his word he spent the next several hours putting Raphael's bike together. A belt had needed to be replaced, but he had taken the opportunity to make some modifications to the engine to make it run faster and more efficiently.

His brother had been thrilled and had taken the bike for a test drive. He had gone to bed before his brother returned. He was too tired to wait up, and besides he didn't want to hear any thanks from his brother, not after what he had done. And he knew his guilt was only going to get worse. Especially because he knew that he was supposed to see Katherine again on Friday. Which meant he was about to lie to his family...again, about his whereabouts, and he just couldn't handle that level of subterfuge. Especially since he knew his actions would deeply hurt his brother.

He was then resolved to tell Raphael the truth of where he had been the night before. He knew it was the only way he would be able to look his brother in the eye again. And the only way to lessen the guilt he harboured at what he had done.

It took him three days but he finally managed to gather up enough courage to corner Raphael and get him alone.

"What do you want Donny?" Raphael asked him in irritation as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Raphael and Leonardo had been fighting quietly the past several days, but he wasn't sure what they were fighting about.

Raphael and Leonardo fighting wasn't unusual, but the fact that their voices had never carried and that Raphael had held onto his temper had worried him.

"I wanted to..." He began, but Raphael cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about what me and Leo are dissagreein' about, so if that's what you want, forget it."

Donatello wasn't going to ask what they had been fighting about, but now that his brother's intense, honey-brown, anger filled gaze looked at him, he felt his courage begin to waiver. He shook his head and steeled himself. He had to do this.

"Why did you and Katherine break up?" He asked his brother, catching him completely off guard if the surprised look on his brother's face was any indication of his brother's thoughts.

Donatello had decided that perhaps if he knew _why _they had broken up, maybe he would be able to apologize to his brother in a way that wouldn't result in Raphael beating him into a bloody pulp, or worse, looking at him like he had betrayed him in the most profound way imaginable.

Donatello's hope that his brother was just going to tell him died a swift death as hurt and pain filled his brother's eyes. The hurt and pain was quickly masked by anger as his brother narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"That is none of your damn business Donny!" Raphael's voice was harsh and biting. "I don't ever want you to ask me again. I told you I didn't want to hear her name again. Ever. Got it genius?"

"But Raph..." He began.

"I said EVER Donny." His brother said as he stalked out of the room, every line of his body filled with suppressed rage.

Donatello slumped into his chair and put his head down on his work bench. His brother was still in love with Katherine, which made his actions ten times worse than they already were.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Donny. Awwh poor Raph. Thoughts? opinions?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, so chapter 3 is now up, and I apologize to anyone waiting for the next chapter of Vicissitude. I am still working on it and hope to have the next chapter up next week, but I have become obsessed with this fic!**

**Also a big thank you to my reviewers Kaaayyytteee, Margui, moonie016, Giai Kame and Rocky181!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

**Donatello** paced as he waited for April to pick him up. He felt like he hadn't slept in a week, and if he were honest with himself, he really hadn't. He had tried to talk to Raphael several times during the week, but his brother just slammed the door in his face, literally.

He felt so ashamed at what he had done, his stomach felt as if it was full of lead. Thinking about sitting down and eating made him feel ill, eating with Raphael was even worse. His only consolation was that, when he did see Katherine, he could apologize for his actions.

He hefted the bag he had packed up on his shoulder as April drove up to the entrance of the lair.

"Bye Donny." Leonardo said with a worried smile. "Have fun with April."

Donatello managed to keep a grimace from his face. "Thanks Leo." He mumbled.

"And remember to be careful. Cover up, keep to the shadows and go to the exhibits when most of the humans have gone home for the day."

He clenched his bag more tightly in annoyance. "I know Leo." He said with irritation. After all, it wasn't as if he were a child.

He took one last glance at his worried brother and walked out of the lair and hopped into April's car.

Katherine's house was 2 hours away. He was hoping that he would be able to sleep, but found that the closer he got to her house, the more and more apprehensive and guilt ridden he became. He hadn't even been able to pack Katherine's stuff into April's car because Leonardo had been watching him and generally trying to be helpful and interested on what he was going to see at the 'Expo'. Normally he would have been thrilled that his brother was showing an interest in something that he enjoyed, but at that moment, it was grating and annoying.

April made idle chit-chat on the way and he answered in monosyllables.

"You really aren't looking forward to this weekend are you?" April questioned him.

He blinked at her in shock.

"I don't know April." He said truthfully as he tried to smile for his friend. After all, April was looking forward to this weekend. He realized then that April didn't really have many friends besides them, and no real female friends either. "A night of girl talk and chick flicks, what isn't there to look forward to?" He asked with a more real smile.

April laughed. "I guess you've never watched a chick flick before, have you Donny?"

Donatello shook his head. "Between Raph's action movies, Mikey's monster movies, and Leo's samurai movies, there isn't any room left for anything else."

April laughed. "I suppose not. But didn't Raph and Katherine watch any chick flicks?"

Donatello shrugged as he swallowed down the lump in his throat at the mention of Raphael and Katherine. But the truth was, he hadn't paid attention to what his brother and Katherine had done together. April smiled. "Don't worry Donny, you might just like them."

Donatello sighed and opened his mouth to say, _I'm sure. I love watching movies about two humans falling in love an living happily ever after._ But quickly snapped his mouth closed before the words tumbled out. The last thing he needed was to have April prying into what was going on with him. "I might." He said instead.

They finally pulled up to Katherine's house and unlike the previous weekend, the lights were on, and he could hear music softly playing as they made their way up to the door.

April rang the doorbell.

He waited nervously behind her. He wished it was darker out, but as it was, the sun was half an hour away from setting.

The door opened revealing Katherine in a tight pink, belly baring tank top and black and white plaid pants. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, strands falling out here and there. The light hit her face and he noticed a long white scar across her left cheek. He tried to recall if she had had it when she had been dating Raphael, and concluded that the scar had to have happened in the 6 months since Raphael and Katherien had broken up. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it last weekend, but he had been preoccupied and the lighting in the house had been dim.

She smiled at April as he hung back. "Pj's already?" April asked as she gave the smaller woman a hug.

Katherine laughed. "Girls night equals comfy."

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Donny. He's sort of my cover with Casey." April explained.

Katherine tipped her head to the side in thought. "Because if you told Casey you were coming here, he would tell Raphael." Katherine said softly.

April frowned and looked at Katherine guiltily. "I'm sorry Katherine." April said to her.

Katherine seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts. "If Donatello doesn't mind being included in girls night, it's fine with me." She said with a smile as her eyes met his. He blushed with embarrassment as he tried to read the emotion behind her smile. She was so hard to read, most of the time it was hard to tell what emotion she was actually feeling.

"Come in, did you bring any good movies?" She questioned April.

"_Sabrina_ and _French Kiss_." April said with a smile.

Katherine smiled. "Oldies but goodies. Remake of Sabrina or the original?"

"The one with Harrison Ford." April said with a nod.

Katherine smiled. "Good. I didn't mind the original, but Audrey Hepburn with a ponytail was still as beautiful as Audrey Hepburn without one. Cutting off her ponytail did not radically change her appearance enough for me. And the ending with the boat is dumb." She said as she led the way up the stairs. She showed April the room she would be using and the room he could use.

"I'm going to get into my Pj's too." April said with a smile. "Donny you have to change too. You are an official girl tonight."

Katherine made a noise, but when he looked at her, her face was impassive.

"I'll just grab the snacks and meet you in the living room." She said as she headed back down the stairs.

Donatello threw his bag on the bed, pulled his shirt and pants off and quickly changed into his sweats. If he moved fast enough he would be able to have a private word with Katherine before April got downstairs.

He opened his door and rushed downstairs. Katherine was still in the kitchen. "That was quick." She observed.

He swallowed, a flush of embarrassment and shame working its way up his cheeks. "Katherine, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for last weekend." He said to her. "I wasn't myself, I never should have..." His words stumbled to a stop at Katherine's raised eyebrow.

"Just what part of the evening are you apologizing for Donatello?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. He stared at her breasts for a moment before meeting her eyes.

"I..I...the way I talked to you, treated you..." He couldn't even bring himself to specifically tell her what he was sorry for.

"You mean you are sorry for propositioning me like I was nothing more than a whore?" She asked him.

He flinched.

Katherine continued. "No, not a whore, too harsh, escort...yes I will take escort, but preferably a well paid one." Katherine said with a nod of her head.

"I...I don't know what I was thinking." He said apologetically.

Katherine tipped her head to the side and studied him. "Do you regret what we did?" She asked him.

He thought about the question, because she deserved honesty. "Yes." He said with a nod. He regretted having sex with her because now he couldn't even look Raphael in the eye anymore. He regretted their night together because his brother was still in love with her, and she was still in love with his brother.

Her eyes narrowed and he thought he saw a flash of something in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly he wasn't able to tell whether he had seen it or not. "Do you regret it because you think that having sex with me was repulsive, or because you feel guilty about having sex with your brother's ex-girlfriend?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "You're Raph's ex-girlfriend." He began quietly.

"Alright." She said with a nod cutting him off. She handed him a bowl of popcorn. "But I still want the stuff you stole from my garage back." She said to him as she grabbed a few bags of chips and headed to the living room.

He blushed and stammered out another apology.

He followed her to the living room where he found April already sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand. She poured a glass of wine for Katherine who took it and placed it on the floor. April offered to pour him a glass, but he declined, choosing a can of soda instead.

Katherine grabbed a blanket and a pillow and lay down on the floor. "I hope it isn't too hot in here." She said to them over her shoulder.

"It's fine." April said pulling him down to sit next to her. She handed him a pillow.

He looked at it in confusion. "Pillow fight?" He asked in question.

April and Katherine shared a look and laughed. "It's a body double." April said to him.

He looked at the pillow in confusion.

"You see," April began. "When women watch really mushy movies we like to have something to squeeze with excitement when things are going good in the movie."

"And tear at when things are not going well." Katharine finished with a nod. "This is the reason men will watch Rom-Coms with women, because we get very touchy feely."

It was then that Donatello was inducted into the Rom-Com or Romantic Comedy experience. Katherine apparently got very involved in movies when she watched them. She had started off laying on the floor but soon ended up sitting in front of him on the floor. Clutching her pillow to her chest and protesting when characters made stupid decisions, revelling in correct ones, and generally bouncing all over the place.

He did notice that Katherine hadn't touched her wine, but April seemed to have gone through a bottle almost by herself.

They switched movies and Katherine began rubbing her neck. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy ponytail a few strands falling here and there caressing her neck and shoulders.

"Sore shoulders?" April asked her.

"Yes." She said. "It's where I put all my stress." She rubbed her shoulders some more. "There is an Early Iron Age exhibit coming through and so we have to get everything ready for it and make sure everything arrives safely and is actually present and accounted for." She complained.

"You should get Donny to rub your shoulders." April said taking a sip of wine.

"What?" He asked flushing.

"Well," April began. "You know a lot about muscles and pressure points. I've see you massage your brother's muscles when they pull something or are injured." She pointed out.

He couldn't deny that he did know about muscles and pressure points because his brothers and himself were injured quite often. He looked at Katherine's shoulders and swallowed.

"If you don't mind?" Katherine said as she looked at him over her shoulder.

He tentatively reached out and grabbed her shoulders. He began working the muscles. He frowned. "You really are tense." He said as he began trying to loosen the muscles. He concentrated on loosening the muscles and ignoring the fact that touching Katherine's shoulders and neck was beginning to make him hard. He was just thankful for the pillow resting in his lap, or else he would be incredibly embarrassed at the moment.

They finished the movie and, as it was quite late, decided to call it a night. Katherine said goodnight to him and he closed his door, flopping down on the bed. He could still smell Katherine's flowery scent on his hands. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to ignore the throbbing sensation coming from his pants.

* * *

><p>He woke up in the morning feeling pulled, drawn and tired. He hadn't slept well. His dreams had been filled with images of Katherine's naked body, and her lust filled eyes watching him as he slowly drove himself into her, one excruciatingly pleasant inch at a time.<p>

He walked across the hall and had the coldest shower he could bear. Katherine was already up and cooking some bacon and eggs. Donatello managed to say good morning before April stumbled into the room.

"Coffee. Need coffee." She said as she slumped down at the table.

Katherine laughed and put a cup of coffee in front of April who drank it down gratefully.

Gradually April began to perk up and they spent the morning chatting. Donatello found himself relaxing and just enjoying the company of the two women.

"So what should we do today?" April asked as she handed a freshly washed plate to Katherine to put away.

"I don't know." Katherine said as she looked outside. "It's going to be a scorcher today." She pulled the top of her shirt out a little.

"Maybe we should go to the lake?" April suggested.

"We could." Katherine agreed.

The house Katherine was currently staying in was actually her great uncle's house, or at least, one of his houses. Katherine's great uncle had bought up much of the surrounding area and had put in a man-made lake, complete with beach. Donatello wasn't sure why, because as far as he could tell, her great uncle never actually used the property.

Katherine frowned. "I don't have a bathing suit though. I keep forgetting to go out and buy a new one since I lost my other one."

April shrugged. "I didn't bring one either, but we can still hang out on the beach and read. Hey we could have a picnic." April said with a smile.

So the women began planning, making sandwiches and other snacks and packed them into a cooler. He was in charge of the umbrella, towels and generally carting everything down to the lake.

The women had changed into shorts and tank-tops and he had been forced into a pair of knee length khaki shorts that had been bought for Raphael. Raphael hadn't liked them and they had just hung around Katherine's house. They were a little big for him, Raphael being bulkier than him, but they weren't a bad fit.

"I am wearing my brother's shorts from his ex-girlfriend who I had drunken sex with. Perfect." He grumbled under his breath as he walked in front of the two happily chatting women.

They set up, laying towels down and setting up the umbrella. April had decided to go for a walk down the beach. Katherine had given him a few Archaeological magazines to keep him occupied while she decided which book or magazine she was going to read.

"I'm sorry Donatello." Katherine apologized as she sat down beside him. "I don't have any science magazines. These are the closest thing to science I have." She said to him.

He looked at the magazines and had to control a grimace that came to his face. Katherine just laughed. "It isn't that bad Donatello. Think of it this way, figuring out why the universe does the things it does, is not so much different than trying to figure out why humans do the things they do, or did, as the case may be."

He looked at her doubtfully. He really wasn't interested in knowing why humans acted the way they did, because their actions never made any sense to him. They should act one way, but end up acting another. Facts and figures he could understand, because emotion didn't get in the way, it just was, end of story.

"There is a lot of interesting science that goes into archaeology." She pointed out.

"I know." He said as he lay down on his stomach. And he did know that there were incredibly interesting technologies that went into archaeology, but it just wasn't his thing.

"Haven't you ever wondered: Why? Why did they build the pyramids? Why did they build Stonehenge? Why did they create the Uffington White horse carved into the side of a hill? Why do we do what we do?" She said to him, eyes full of passion and excitement. He was so stunned by and entranced by the look in her eyes that he was unable to answer her. "Okay, I see I will have to convince you." Katherine said lying down beside him.

He tried concentrating on what she was saying as the heat from her body began warming his cool skin.

"I know you like solving mysteries so here is one for you." She took a magazine from the pile and opened it.

He read the title. "_The Transition from Circular Pit Houses to Rectangular houses During the Neolithic period." _He looked at her. "You're kidding right?"

"Sounds boring right?" He nodded. It really did. "So here is the mystery. With the advent of agriculture why did people who had built circular pit houses in the ground, decide to start building larger rectangular structures and houses on top of the ground?" She asked him.

"Does it really matter?" He asked. It wasn't as if knowing the answer would provide the holy grail to anything interesting.

"No, it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things I suppose. But it is about trying to understand how people thought and why they did the things they did. This is the beginning Donatello, this is the start of our society growing and becoming the way it is today."

He looked back at the magazine. "So you want to know why with the invention of agriculture did people change from a round house to a rectangular one?" He asked.

"Basically." She nodded.

He frowned as he thought over the question. It didn't really matter and yet at the same time. He looked at Katherine. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"Well this is a little out of my area of expertise, but I think they did it for a few reasons. One they needed larger structures, and two agricultural symbiosis."

He frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Well they would need larger structures because of an increase in population growth resulting from the increase in food from agriculture." She began.

"Yes, I understand that," He said to her. "But how would they have a symbiosis with agriculture that would relate to the change in architecture?"

Katherien looked at him with a smile that left him stunned. "It has to do with a change in world view and the correlation between the random farming they used to do, where crops would be randomly planted here and there, to rectangular fields of crops."

"You see..." Katherine continued to talk.

While they were talking April came back and began reading her own book.

He lost track of time. He listened in rapt attention until Katherine finally encouraged him to read the magazine.

He was so engrossed in the articles within, that he hadn't even realized the women had disappeared. He looked over at where they had been and saw two piles of clothes. He frowned as his gaze went to the lake where both April and Katherine were emerging from the water, completely naked.

They weren't paying any attention to him, which was just as well because it gave him the chance to pick his jaw up off the ground. They were too busy talking with each other to notice that he was trying hard to pretend that he was still reading.

"It's not fair that you managed to get such great genes." April commented.

He looked at the women from under hooded lids.

His eyes studied April and he could admit that his friend was beautiful, but his eyes kept straying to Katherine as she towelled off her glistening body, wet with small droplets of water that still rolled down flesh that he knew felt like the softest velvet. He repressed a groan of frustration as he hardened at the sight of her.

April quickly got dressed, but Katherine was looking down at her own body. "Oh please April. Your genes are just as good as mine, in fact you breasts are by far bigger than mine." Katherine said as she cupped her breasts.

Donatello closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly in and out.

"Then why do yours look so much bigger?" She asked.

"I have a smaller fame." Katherine said as she got dressed. "You ready to eat?" She asked.

"Donny you hungry?" April asked him. He looked up at April.

He was hungry, but it was a different kind of hunger that raged through his body. All he wanted to do was rip Katherine's clothes off, push her down into the hot, dry, sand and make her buck and scream in pleasure.

In fact the image was so strong that he couldn't seem to get it out of his head. "Sure April." He said as he propped himself up on his elbows. He couldn't actually sit up, because doing so would alert the women to how much he had enjoyed watching them naked.

He managed to shove down a sandwich and swallow it. He continued to pretend to read while he listened to the women chat .

Finally they decided to go back to Katherine's. He had managed to get himself under control enough that he was able to stand without presenting a tent in his pants.

They got back to the house and Donatello ran upstairs to get out of his brother's shorts. He threw them into the corner. He did not need to be reminded of his brother or his guilt at the moment.

Supper was made and eaten and Katherine asked him if he could take a look at her laptop, which wasn't running properly and was giving her error messages. He gratefully escaped to the library and ran diagnostics on her laptop.

When he next glanced at the clock he realized he had spent the entire evening in the library, and it was close to midnight. He wasn't even sure if the women were still up.

He quietly made his way upstairs.

"Sho what was it like?" He heard April's slightly slurred voice ask Katherine.

"What was what like?" Katherine's voice replied.

"You know."

"You are going to have to spell it out for me April."

"Having sex with Raph."

Donatello had been about to announce his presence, but stopped himself. He knew he should just walk away now, because he really didn't want to know, but he stayed where he was, just outside April's partially closed door.

"I don't know." Katherine replied.

"Come on give me some details. I mean, okay, penis size, and human not human, what?" April asked.

Katherine had remained silent, but must have made some sort of sign because April answered in shock. "Really?"

Donatello frowned and wondered how he compared to his brother. He shook his head because there should be no reason to care if he measured up or not.

"And no, not human." Katherine's voice answered. "I suppose a combination of turtle and human would be the best way to describe it."

Donatello nodded because it was a good way to describe what was under his pants.

"So better than human, or once you've had a mutant turtle here is no going back to human?" April asked with a laugh.

Donatello felt himself hold his breath, curious as to what her answer would be.

"I've never been with a human, so I have nothing to compare." She answered.

"Raphael was your first!" April said in obvious shock.

"Yes." Katherine answered.

Which meant that he was the second guy Katherine had ever been with. And his brother was the first. This thought struck him in an odd sort of way. It was good to know that Katherine wasn't promiscuous, but at the same time, he wondered why she had agreed to have sex with him.

He hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, but picked it up again when he heard his name.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"Well I jus wish that Donatello would just come out and tell his brothersh, you know." April said. "I mean this last week seems to have been especially hard for him."

Donatello felt himself pale at this. _Was his guilt that obvious?_ He wondered. _Had his friend been able to put two and two together and realize that his trip to Katherine's hadn't ended up as innocent as he had let on, or had Katherine said something to her?_

"In what way?" Katherine asked.

"If he jusht told his brothers that he's gay, he would feel so much better. They will still love him, no matter what."

Donatello nearly fell over. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't let out any exclamation of noise. _His friend though that he was gay?_ He thought in shock. Not that he had a problem with people who were, but he wasn't.

"What?" Katherine asked in obvious shock.

"He'sh jusht been so disstracted and withdrawn lately, and he's been acting painfully guilty this pasht week. And I know he feels guilty about coming here and seeing you when he knows Raph wouldn't like it, but shtill."

"April, Donatello is not gay." Katherine said with a smile in her voice.

"Trusht me Katherine, he is. Look at the evidence. He's soft spoken, gentle, passive and has never shhown any interest in women. After all, when you were dating Raph I don't think he even looked twice in your direction. At least Mikey and Leo _looked_ at you."

"Of course they looked at me. It is hard to have a conversation with someone if you aren't looking at them. And I talked to Donatello a little bit."

"Yesh but he never looked at you like he wondered what you would look like naked. Both Leo and Mikey did. Don't get me wrong, it isn't like I think Mikey or Leo were in love with you or anything, but every now and then they would give you _that_ look. The look that says I'm a man and you're a woman and I'd have sex with you."

"Oh." Katherine said in a shocked voice.

"And Donny was very clinical when he gave you that backrub last night. He didn't even cop a feel or try to look down your shhirt. And today he didn't even ogle either of us. He jusht continued reading as if there weren't two beautiful women shtanding in front of him completely naked."

"I see." Katharine said. He could hear the smile in her voice. "Well I think Donatello is just more gentlemanly. I know he is the oddball out when compared to his rough and tumble brothers, but it doesn't make him gay. And besides, you know Donatello, when he gets involved in something his entire focus is upon whatever it is that he is doing. Reading, tinkering, inventing, he absorbs himself completely. It seems to me he was quite busy with his brand new security system that he was designing and making when I was dating Raphael."

"Katherine I've known Donny a long time, and shomething is eating him up right now."

"Perhaps coming here is just bothering him that much." Katherine pointed out.

"No, Donny's been acting off for longer than the pasht two weeks. It's been at leasht a couple of months."

April changed topics then.

Donatello leaned against the wall outside April's door and digested everything his friend had said. April's actions now suddenly made more sense to him. Inviting him to girls night and officially making him a 'girl'. Letting him watch romantic comedy's because she thought that he wanted to watch them but couldn't at home. Suggesting that he should give Katherine a shoulder rub which, if he wasn't attracted to women, wouldn't affect him. And it wouldn't matter if he saw them both naked while they decided to go skinny dipping, because if he was attracted to men he wouldn't care.

He took a breath and quietly knocked on the door. He was tempted to say something, but then the women would know that he had been eavesdropping.

"Just saying goodnight." Donatello said as he walked into the room. April's hair was done up in curlers, and was wearing some sort of green mud mask on her face.

Katharine's hair had been straightened and she was wearing makeup, which was something he didn't recall her really ever wearing. Her eyes were done in a smoky black with dark purple and grey lids. She was also wearing her blue silk robe that he remembered from last weekend.

Donatello resisted the urge to walk up to Katherine, claim her lips in a searing kiss, pick her up, and take her into the next room where April could listen to their moans of ecstasy as he had sex with Katherine.

"Goodnight Donny." April said with a smile as she stood up. She was a little unsteady on her feet and Donatello realized that April had been drinking a little too much. Which he should have guessed by her slightly slurred speech. "And you know what Donny. I love you, jusht the way you are, no matter what." April said as she gave him a hug.

"Uh...thanks April." He said as he gave his friend a hug.

He pulled out from her grasp, but had to quickly grab his friend before she fell. "Okay April, time for bed." He said as he put his friend into bed.

"Goodnight April." Katherine said as she left the room.

He followed after her.

"Do you feel like playing a game of chess Donatello?" Katherine asked him as she walked down the hall.

"Sure." He said as he followed her downstairs to the library.

There was a chess board set up between a chair and the couch, close to the fireplace. Katherine sat down on the couch in front of the board. He sat down across from her in the chair.

He sometimes played chess with Leonardo, but realized it had been quite a while since he had actually done so.

"So how much did you hear?" Katherine asked as she began setting the pieces on the board. He gave her a startled look. "Oh please Donatello, with the look you had on your face I know you had to have heard what April had said about you being gay." She said as she motioned to the board. "Your turn first." She said as she had set up the white pieces in front of him.

He looked at the board and moved a pawn forward. "How can she think I'm gay?" He asked incredulous.

"Well, I believe she covered her reasons in the conversation." She said as she moved her pawn forward.

"Is that why you had sex with me, because you thought I was gay and wanted to see if I was?" He asked her, a thread of hurt entering his voice even as a blush began creeping up into his cheeks.

"I have never believed you to be gay Donatello. And if I did believe you to be gay, then I would have had to believe the story you told me about Candace was a lie. And you are such a horrible liar, I knew you were telling the truth."

He blinked in shock as he moved his knight forward. He had truthfully forgotten all about Candace. He had been too overwhelmed with guilt, not only towards the woman who sat in front of him, but towards his brother, that Candace felt like another lifetime ago.

"As for why I agreed to have sex with you," She shrugged, blushing slightly. The neck of her robe opening ever so slightly revealing the creamy expanse of her breasts. "You offered, and I was horny." She said bluntly as she moved her bishop and took his knight.

"Oh." He said blushing harder, because he really didn't know what to say to that. He moved another pawn forward.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Katherine moved another pawn forward. "How was I compared to Raph?" He asked. He didn't know why the question slipped out. He moved his rook and took her pawn.

Katherine studied the board and moved her other knight. "A lady does not kiss and tell Donatello."

He looked at the board and frowned. He moved his queen and took her Knight which had managed to get too close to his king for comfort.

She smiled as she moved her rook, taking his queen.

He glared at the board. He had lost his queen because he wasn't paying attention to the game. He was getting too distracted by the conversation. He glanced at Katherine, his mind blanked and he went painfully hard. Her robe had fallen open just that little bit more revealing a hint of nipple and her bare thigh. A scrap of thin lacy fabric was revealed as she leaned back holding his queen in obvious triumph.

He was on her in a moment. The chess board went flying as he pinned her to the couch. She looked up at him in shock as he claimed her lips. He continued to kiss her as he pushed her down onto the couch and covered her with his body.

"Donatello what are you...?" She began as she pulled away from him.

"Something I've been wanting to do since I got here." He said cutting her off as he ripped the scrap of taunting, lacy fabric from her body. He fumbled with his pants enough to pull his hardened length free and with one powerful thrust sheathed himself completely inside of her.

"God Katherine." He moaned as he began a furious rhythm. His orgasm was almost painful in its intensity as it crashed and rolled through him.

He lay on top of her, blood rushing through his ears, his heart beating a frantic tattoo in his chest from his exertions. Horror dawned on him as he realized what he had just done. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman he had just assaulted.

She looked up at him with darkened eyes. "Those were Victoria's Secret Donatello. You owe me a new pair." She said to him as she grabbed the tails of his mask wrapping them around her hand. "Now let's try that again, but this time, a little slower." She said pulling him back down for a kiss.

He greedily explored her mouth. He touched and caressed her body until he was hard and aching again. They shifted positions and surfaces a few times before finally giving into the orgasm that rode through them both.

They eventually made it back to Katherine's room and into her bed where they continued their carnal explorations until they were both too exhausted to do any more.

"Katherine?" He asked her, his cheek resting against the top of her head as she lay wrapped in his arms in the darkened room.

"Mmmm?" She managed to mumble.

"Why were you wearing just your robe?" He asked her softly.

"Because I had just gotten out of the shower and April barged in wanting to straighten my hair and put make-up on me to see what I would look like. It was the only thing I was able to grab before she dragged me out of the bathroom."

He digested this information groggily. "I like your hair better curly, and I think you are prettier without makeup." He said to her.

He could hear the smile in her voice. "Goodnight Donatello."

"Goodnight Katherine." He said as he fell into an exhausted sleep, Katherine securely wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Donny, Bad! LOL<strong>

**Thoughts? opinions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big giant thank you to Margui, Rocky181,Moonie016, Kaaayyytteee, Leradomi, rinpup14 and WWExtreme for your wonderful reviews!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

**Donatello** woke up with Katherine tucked into his side. He looked down at her. The light was hitting her just right, turning her pale skin golden, her hair a blazing copper.

For a brief second last night he had wondered if Katherine had set out to seduce him for some reason. But her explanation of how she had come to be in just her robe and a flimsy scrap of lacy underwear made him realize that she hadn't. She was just being a good host and a good friend.

She knew that he had been upset and needed to talk to her about the events of last weekend, as well as April's observations on his sexual orientation. And to thank her for being a good friend, he had assaulted her like a mindless beast.

He cringed inwardly as he reviewed his actions and came to the conclusion that he was going insane. It was the only explanation for how he had ended up in bed with his brother's ex-girlfriend. Twice. He couldn't even blame it on alcohol consumption or emotional vulnerability. He had wanted her. From the moment he had seen her again he had wanted to touch her, kiss her, and feel himself moving inside of her.

He remembered that Katherine had warned him that once he knew what sex felt like, he could never go back to not knowing. But sex had apparently turned him into a lust filled lunatic.

He had to get out before he either started thinking with his smaller head again or Katherine woke up. And truthfully at this point, he didn't know which would be worse. He crawled from her bed, grabbed his clothes and snuck back to his room.

Several hours later he gave Katherine an awkward, embarrassed hug goodbye and he and April began the two hour drive home.

He drove because April was too hung-over.

"You'd better perk up April. Casey will wonder why you were out drinking if you were just looking at 'boring science stuff." He said to his friend who groaned in the passenger seat.

By the time they were almost home she had begun to feel better. "I hope you had fun this weekend Donny." April said to him.

He looked at April. "It was...something." He said truthfully. He thought over the weekend and had to acknowledge to himself that barring his shameful actions last night, he _had_ had a good weekend.

April declined to stay and he walked into the lair alone.

"Hey Donny." Leonardo said with a smile. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Sure Leo." He said with a shrug.

Leonardo frowned slightly at his answer. "There is something I have been wanting to talk to you about Donny."

"Sure, but can it wait? I just walked in the door. I want to unpack and I have a few things I need to do first, okay?"

His brother looked as if he was going to protest, changed his mind, and gave a curt nod.

Donatello practically ran to his lab. He knew he would only be able to avoid Leonardo for so long, and he knew his big brother had most likely figured out that there was no Science Expo. Which meant that Leonardo knew he had lied to him, and Donatello was going to have to listen to a lengthy lecture and answer probing questions.

He sat down and looked at his computer. He began running a series of mental and psychological tests on himself.

He frowned at the result of the third test he ran.

"Donny, I think we should talk." Leonardo said walking into his lab.

He ignored his big brother. The results of both mental and psychological tests were conclusive. There was nothing wrong with his mental or emotionally stability. He was perfectly sane. But he knew there was something wrong with him. He was acting impulsively and irrationally. He was determined to run a few blood tests in case whatever it was that was affecting him was chemical.

"Donny..." His brother began.

"Leo, I'm busy right now." He said cutting his brother off.

His big brother leaned over and shut off his computer monitor.

Donatello sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair in resignation. "Fine. What?" He asked, guilt bubbling up and trying to choke him.

"I've been watching you Donny, and you haven't been acting like yourself lately. You are more anti-social than usual. You are taking strange trips in the middle of the night. You seem distracted and almost guilty."

Donatello swallowed as he waited for his brother to reveal that he knew he had been seeing Katherine. If anyone had figured out that something had happened between himself and Katherine, it would be Leonardo.

Leonardo placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm your brother Donny, and I love you. We all do." His brother began. He looked at his brother in shock as he understood what his brother was going to say to him.

"I'm not gay Leo. Okay? I am not struggling with my sexual identity in any way at all." In fact he knew all too well just which way he was sexually oriented. And it seemed to be completely fixated on a petite woman with intelligent, moss green eyes and a body that made him instantly burn with the need to possess her, no matter how wrong he knew his actions were.

His brother looked at him in shock and obvious confusion. "I was just...I wanted to let you know that we all appreciate what you do for us with fixing everything and keeping us safe. And that I know you have been feeling hurt lately by us taking advantage of you." His brother said, giving him an assessing look.

"Oh." He answered.

"Why would you think...?" His brother began.

"No reason." He said interrupting his brother who looked at him uncomfortably.

Leonardo opened his mouth and shut it.

"I'm not." He growled at his older brother. "Not that it matters. It isn't as if women who would even look at us as if we weren't freaks are easy to come by."

Leonardo's eyes shifted to the side and avoided looking at him."Okay Donny." Leonardo said as he slowly walked towards the door.

He closed his eyes. "But thanks for the talk Leo. I know you guys appreciate what I do, even if it doesn't seem like it." He opened his eyes and looked at his brother who nodded and left his lab, closing the door behind him.

He put his head down on his desk and hit his forehead a few times. "That was embarrassing," He mumbled to himself.

He spent the next few days avoiding Raphael like the plague and trying not to think of Katherine. This meant that he was spending too much time in his lab/workshop. He had run a series of blood tests and all had come back within normal ranges. He was at a loss to explain his actions of the previous weekend as well as the one before that.

After coming up with his negative test results he was rather at a loss and so had begun tinkering with the things he had stolen from Katherine.

"Hey Donny, are you going to come up for air?" Michelangelo asked him as he strolled into his lab.

He looked at his baby brother and shrugged.

Michelangelo grinned and put his arm around his shoulders. "Donny, I know things have been a little rough for you, but we still love you."

He frowned at his brother in confusion.

"Even if you like dudes that's fine because you're still our brother, and we love you."

Donatello groaned. "Not you too Mikey! Come on! I am not gay!" He yelled.

Michelangelo stood up and laughed. "I know, I'm just messing with you. I overheard your conversation with Leo. Besides, if you were gay, you wouldn't be stalking that pretty science student."

He frowned at him until he remembered. "Candace" He asked in confusion which turned to indignation. "Wait, you were following me?" He asked his brother.

His brother shrugged. "I was bored. So that's her name?" Michelangelo questioned. "Little too smart for my tastes, but still, not too bad." Michelangelo said to him.

Donatello tried to recall what Candace even looked like and vaguely remembered that she was pretty, but Katherine was beautiful. In fact, it was no wonder that April thought he was gay. He honestly didn't know how he hadn't noticed her while she was dating Raphael.

"But I notice you haven't been following her anymore." Michelangelo pointed out.

"No, I haven't." He said steadily to his brother.

Michelangelo grinned and put his arm around his shoulders again. "Didn't work out? Well that's okay. I'll figure out who you have it bad for, don't you worry." Michelangelo said with a wink.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

Michelangelo grinned wider. "You've got it bad bro, but that isn't why I am bugging you. I'm more interested in the reason you are acting all guilty and I want in." Michelangelo said pulling him close.

"Wh-what?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't try to lie to me Donny, you aren't a good liar. I know what you've been up to."

"Y-you do?" He stammered again, a blush spreading up his cheeks.

"I know you've been seeing Kitten behind Raph's back and I want the same thing you have." His brother said using Raphael's nickname for Katherine.

The thought of his brother possessing Katherine changed his surprise to cold fury.

His brother continued completely unaware of his rage. "I miss having her around. She was fun and she liked playing video games with me, and she would watch all of my really bad movies and read my comics, and cook. I miss her cooking."

Donatello's anger died as he realized his brother had no idea what he and Katherine had been doing together.

"I think that in the custody battle we got screwed. I would rather have gotten Kitten than Raph." His brother said seriously.

Donatello looked at Michelangelo in surprise.

Michelangelo seemed to shake himself and smiled, letting him know he was just kidding. "But seriously, I'm glad that you got a hold of her. She's our friend, we shouldn't have to give her up because of Raph. Though I'm kinda surprised. I didn't think you and Kitten really spent that much time together."

He gave a non-committal shrug as Michelangelo continued his train of thought. "But you have to be more careful. Leo knows something's up, but he's got his own issues right now, so he isn't connecting the dots as well as he normally would."

Donatello wondered what it was that Leonardo was having problems with, and if it had anything to do with his and Raphael's continued fights.

"So we are going to see Kitten next week." His brother said with an excited smile.

This proclamation completely de-railed his thoughts of Leonardo and Raphael's fights.

"We are?" He squeaked.

"It's going to be awesome! We're going to Comic Con!" He shouted with joy.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

"Me, you and Kitten are going to Comic Con." He said as he vibrated in excitement. He knew his brother's interests well enough to know what Comic Con was, but he didn't understand how they would be going, or why.

"Mikey, isn't Comic Con in San Diego?" He asked.

"Yup." Michelangelo said with a nod.

"You do know that San Diego is in California, which is located on the other side of the country, right?" He said to his brother slowly, as not to crush his spirits too much.

"I know, and this year I can go!" He was vibrating again.

"How Mikey?"

Michelangelo grinned. "We're going to fly."

He looked at his brother incredulous. "Mikey, we haven't had wings since the chopper was shot down during our battle with Tengu Shredder."

Michelangelo grinned more broadly. "What do we need a chopper for when we can fly in class on a private jet?" His brother asked.

The pieces of the puzzle finally clicked into place. "Mikey, you can't just call Katherine up and expect her to fly you to San Diego because you want to go to a comic book convention." He said incredulous.

"Can and did. Do you know how excited she is? She missed last years because she was in Egypt, but she is here this year and she is even letting me make her costume."

"Costume?" He asked.

"We gotta dress up Donny!" He said looking at him as if he was proposing some sort of sacrilege.

He looked down at himself. "We are in costume, 24/7."

Michelangelo shook his head. "Doesn't count. So you have to make your costume too. Knowing you, go for something like turtle cyborg or something, but make it cool."

"Wait, wait Mikey, why am I going, and do you actually have a plan?" He asked him.

Michelangelo grinned mischeviously. "You _are_ part of my plan. We are driving our truck to April's and Kitten will meet us there. Kitten will take us to the airport where her Uncle's private jet is going to take us to San Diego where a private car will drive us to the convention. Because we are going to the convention none of the humans will say anything about our appearance. We'll do Thursday at Comic Con then fly back, pick up our truck and go hang out at Kitten's for a few days."

"Oookkkaayyy." He said as he looked at his brother mildly impressed. "I still don't see what I have to do with any of this."

"Well that's what's _really _happening. But we can't tell Leo that, because he will flip if he finds out that we are hanging out with Kitten, and we can't have that. Leo won't let me go to Comic Con alone. So, since you are one of the two 'responsible' brothers, you are coming with me. Also, I am telling Leo that April is coming, that way he can't protest too much. Casey is out of town next week but April has to work, so she is going to meet us at Kitten's on Saturday since we are only going for Thursday. Comic Con Starts on Thursday, but I am telling Leo that we are going for one day on Saturday. That way when we leave on Thursday it will give us a few days to 'drive there' and we'll come home the following Tuesday. Time enough for us to 'drive' back."

Donatello's head began to spin. He was following his brother's logic and there were no glitches in his plan except the glaring subterfuge they would have to play on both Leonardo and Raphael.

"Mikey we shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be sneaking around and lying to Leo and Raph." He told his brother.

Michelangelo looked at him seriously. The look on his brother's face made Donatello take notice at what he was about to say. "I want my friend back Donny. As for Raph..." Michelangelo closed his eyes hiding whatever emotion he was feeling. He seemed to collect himself and opened his eyes not, finishing what he was going to say. "Just make a good costume, and don't worry about anything. Just try to stop acting so guilty." Michelangelo said as he straightened and strode from his lab.

Donatello frowned at his brother's back. He always dealt with his brother's injuries better than their emotional problems. He began to wonder if his own distractions and now his guilt had blinded him to something that was going on within his family.

He turned his attention to the clock and realized that it was getting close to dinner. He decided that he would attempt to eat dinner with his family, but as the time for dinner drew closer he changed his mind. He couldn't face Raphael. He just couldn't.

He could almost have explained to Raphael his drunken emotionally vulnerable night with Katherine. And it was even possible that Raphael may have forgiven him. Possibly after he had beaten him to a bloody pulp, but still. However his actions of this past weekend were unforgiveable. He had lied about where he was going, spent the weekend with Katherine, and had sex with her. Several times. There was no excuse that he could give to his brother since he couldn't even explain his own actions.

And now Michelangelo wanted him to spend a week with her. Six days. He cringed to think what would happen if he spent that much time alone with her.

But he wouldn't be alone. Michelangelo would be there and then April would be there. He wouldn't actually be alone with her. He could get through the week, and then he and Michelangelo would tell his brothers the truth about where they had been, and Raphael would never have to know that he and Katherine had been intimate in any way.

He could live with the guilt until Raphael got over Katherine, and then he would tell his brother what he had done. Possibly several years down the road.

With this plan in mind Donatello spent the next few days trying to figure out what costume he was going to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Donatello<strong> was just finishing up packing his costume and clothing that he was bringing. Michelangelo was on pins and needles and bugging him to hurry up because they were going to be late.

"A Samurai Donny?" Raphael snorted.

He jumped. He couldn't help it.

Raphael came up behind him and grasped his shoulder. He looked at his older brother warily.

Raphael seemed angry, but Donatello had the impression that Raphael wasn't angry with him.

He never met his brothers eyes, instead turned his attention back to his costume.

"Yeah." He said softly. He had liked Michelangelo's idea of a cyborg, but he just didn't have the time. So he had rifled through Leonardo's clothes and found a _hitatare. _He had completed the outfit with a straw _sugegasa. _He figured that if any of the humans wondered who he was, he could say he was from the movie Kung Fu Panda.

"Well Donny, better you than me." Raphael said to him with a slight smile.

Donatello winced slightly.

"I was actually gonna take K..." Raphael cut himself off.

Donatello finally looked at his brother. A look of intense pain drifted through his brother's eyes before it vanished. It was then that he actually_ really_ looked at his brother. He was thinner than he remembered, and paler, with dark circles under his eyes. _When had that happened?_ He wondered.

"I've been wantin' to talk to you." Raphael said to him.

He swallowed through a throat that was too tight and a mouth that was too dry.

"Leo thinks that you've been avoidin' me cause you're mad that I was angry with you 'bout not gettin' my bike fixed faster."

Donatello's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know I didn't thank you, so thank you. The bike rides like a dream. And I'm sorry I was a jerk to you a few weeks ago." Raphael said giving his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm just not ready to go there, 'kay?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He closed his mouth and just nodded.

Raphael nodded back. "Take care of Mikey." He said as he walked away.

Donatello grabbed his bag and ran for it. He grabbed Michelangelo's arm and pulled him to the truck, jumping in and not even waiting for his brother to buckle himself in. He peeled out of the lair.

"Geez Donny what's gotten into you?" Michelangelo asked as he righted himself and buckled himself up.

"I had to get away from Raph." He said to his brother as he eased up on the accelerator.

"You think he's figured out that were going to go meet Kitten?" Michelangelo asked him.

He glanced at his brother. "No, but he was thanking me and apologizing to me."

Michelangelo seemed surprised. "Really?" Michelangelo was quiet for a few moments and then nodded. "Trust me Donny, you don't have to feel so guilty. And besides, it isn't like we are doing anything _wrong_."

"So then if we aren't doing anything wrong, then why are we lying about it?" He asked in desperation.

Michelangelo was unable to give an answer. They drove in silence until they got to April's. They arrived before Katherine, which gave them the opportunity to change into their 'costumes.'

He watched as his brother emerged. "The Turtle Titan." He groaned.

"Hey, I have a small cult following you know." Michelangelo said with a huge grin. "Least I'm not going as Leo." Michelangelo pointed out.

He glared at his baby brother. "I'm not Leo, I'm a samurai warrior. And I can carry my bo." He said as he slipped his bo onto his back.

Michelangelo shrugged. There was a knock on the door. April opened the door and Katherine stepped in.

His mouth went dry as he looked at her.

"Kitten!" Michelangelo said as he bounded up to her and picked her up off the ground in an exuberant hug.

Katherine laughed and hugged his brother back, which sent a pang of some unidentified emotion through him.

"I've missed you too Michelangelo." Katherine said as he finally put her down.

Katherine's eyes met his and he blushed. She smiled at him. "Hello Donatello, miss me?" She asked him.

He didn't know how to reply.

"Yeah, yeah, Donny's here." Michelangelo said waving in his drection. "But it's all about me now. Donny's had enough time with you already. Come here, I've got your costume all ready to go." Michelangelo said pulling Katherine towards a bag.

"Do I have to change now?" She asked him.

Michelangelo gave her injured puppy dog eyes. "You don't want to wear it?" He asked.

"I didn't say that Michelangelo, but fine, I guess it would be better if I changed now." She said as she took the bag to the bedroom.

Michelangelo's grin lit his face up like a Christmas tree.

April laughed. "So I guess I will meet you guys at Katherine's on Saturday."

He nodded. That was the plan.

Katherine finally walked out dressed in a trench coat and heels.

"Awwhh Com'on Kitten I want to see what it looks like." Michelangelo complained.

"I will take the trench coat off when we get there." Katherine grumbled.

"Does it even fit?" Michelangelo asked her.

"It fits Michelangelo, in fact, it fits a little too well." She said giving him a glare.

"We should go." Michelangelo said bounding to the door. "We'll catch you later April!"

Katherine waved to April and followed Michelangelo down to a black SUV.

Michelangelo called shotgun and jumped in next to her. They chatted happily about everything that they were going to see at Comic Con.

"I hope you don't get too bored Donatello." Katherine said to him as they pulled into the runway where the jet was waiting. They got out of the car and walked to the jet.

"How many hours are we going for again?" He asked. Wondering how long he was going to be dragged around the convention center.

Katherine and Michelangelo grinned at him. "Don't worry Donny, we'll be gentle, won't we Kitten?" Michelangelo said with a look at Katherine.

Katherine grinned, a devil of mischief playing in her eyes. "Gentle is overrated."

Michelangelo nodded. "You're right Kitten, fast and furious. Only way to lose your virginity, right Donny?"

Donatello stumbled and nearly fell. "My...my...what?" He asked as he righted himself.

"You, my dear brother, are about to lose your conic book convention virginity."He said as he threw his arm around his shoulders.

His eyes sought out Katherine's. She was looking at him with a slight blush on her face. He blushed and turned his eyes from hers.

They settled into the jet and he was impressed with the size and beautiful interior.

Michelangelo stretched out. "Now this is the only way to travel." He said as he began snooping through various cubby holes.

Donatello forgot about his embarrassment and began talking with Katherine about the jet, it's schematics and other things. Katherine didn't know much about the jet, but was able to tell him a few things. She eventually settled in with a book. She handed him a few science magazines that she had obviously just picked up before she had met them. He was oddly touched by the gesture. She gave Michelangelo a pile of comics and his brother was in seventh heaven.

The flight was smooth and they finally landed in San Diego where there was another SUV waiting for them. This one had a chauffeur. Katherine gave directions as they all sat in the back. It was a tight fit and Donatello had to try to ignore the heat of her body that was pressed against him.

They pulled up at the convention center and all Donatello could see was chaos. Thousands upon thousands of people dressed in costumes were milling around. They got out of the SUV.

"Okay Kitten, trench coat off." Michelangelo said with a grin.

"Fine, but you both have to turn around and don't peek until I'm ready." Katherine said to them.

They both obediently turned around.

"Okay ready." She finally said after a few moments.

They both turned and Donatello's jaw hit the ground.

She was dressed, head to toe, in a skin tight, black bodysuit of some sort. It almost looked like leather and had the sheen of leather, but it was obviously made of some sort of stretchy material. There was an orange 'T' emblazoned across her chest and she wore an orange plastic mask, across her eyes. His eyes skimmed down full breasts, tiny waist, curvy hips and hit thigh high black stiletto boots.

Donatello swallowed.

Katherine walked past them."So who exactly am I supposed to be?" Katherine asked Michelangelo, hand on her slightly cocked hip.

"My sidekick." Michelangelo said with a huge grin.

"Sidekick huh?" She said to him. "So what's my name?" She asked.

"Turtle Titan girl." Michelangelo replied.

Katherine looked down at herself. "Does this look like the body of a girl to you?"

Donatello felt light headed and knew he was suffering from blood loss, because it was all rushing to his now painfully hardened cock.

"Turtle Titan Woman?" Michelangelo asked unsteadily.

"Better." Katherine said with a nod." Come on, let's go. I want to catch the screening of _Rurouni Kenshin_."

"God I love that woman." Michelangelo said with a smile, stopping him for a moment. Donatello watched the sway of her hips and the perfection of her ass. The suit was so tight Donatello was pretty sure that she wasn't wearing anything at all underneath.

He felt his knees go weak.

Michelangelo made a squeaking noise and bit his knuckle and growled a little."Raph you lucky, lucky, dumb ass, son of a bitch." Michelangelo mumbled quietly under his breath. In fact it was whispered so quietly that Donatello wasn't sure if he had heard his brother correctly or not. "It's too bad she's off limits." Michelangelo mumbled with a shake of his head as he ran to catch up with her and push back the throng of male humanity who saw the goddess in black walking through them.

Donatello quickly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>So thoughts? opinions?<strong>

**A/N a _hitatare_ is your typical samurai garb that you see in many manga and anime, think _Bleach_ or _Rurouni Kenishin. _A _sugegasa _is a conical hat, otherwise known as a rice hat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, chapter 5 up and ready to be read!**

**A big thank you to rinpup14, Kaaayyytteee, TurtleLove,moonie016, Rocky181, Margui and Giai Kame for your wonderful reviews!**

**Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

By the end of the day Donatello felt exhausted he flopped into the chair and waited for takeoff.

Donatello pulled a pillow over his head and groaned. He had never been so angry and horny at the same time in his entire life.

Katherine in that costume drove him nuts. Unfortunately Katherine in that costume drove any man within a 20 mile radius nuts.

He had been livid.

Men were coming up to her, flirting with her, and trying to get her to ditch Michelangelo and himself and go off somewhere with them. She was given phone numbers, had men fall at her feet and beg for her number. Moony eyed teenagers had followed her around, and she had her picture taken too many times to count. Not to mention the fact that because his brother was the Turtle Titan and Katherine was his 'sidekick', his brother had hugged and walked around with a possessive arm around Katherine. All of which had made him furious.

"Sooo, how was your first Comic Con experience Donny?" Michelangelo asked him as they finally took off and had been in the air long enough that they could feely move around the cabin.

"I've got to get this costume off." Katherine grumbled as he felt her walk by him to the bathroom at the rear of the plane.

Donatello waited until he heard the bathroom door close. "Putting Katherine in that costume was a bad idea Mikey." He grumbled into the pillow.

Michelangelo laughed. "Careful Donny, you're sounding jealous."

Donatello felt himself shocked into silence. He took the pillow off his face and glared at his brother.

Michelangelo put his hands up. "Okay, okay, just teasing you. I know you've got the hots for some mystery chick. But I didn't really expect Kitten to get as much attention wearing that costume as she did. I mean, this place is full of scantily clad, beautiful women, dressed as Comic book heroes, this is geek heaven."

"I think the term 'less is more' applies to this particular situation." Donatello mumbled.

"Okay, well besides having to hold back the horde of horny human men, what did you think?" He asked.

Donatello shrugged. They went to anime, cartoon and movie screenings. They had watched previews and listened to movie and TV show panels. But between keeping the throng of male humanity away from Katherine and watching her walk around in that damn costume, he hadn't been able to pay much attention to what was going on.

"I was just along for the ride, the important thing is that you and Katherine had fun. Did you have fun Mikey?" He asked his brother.

Michelangelo gave a huge grin and began listing all of the incredible things he had seen. He was vibrating with excitement. In fact his brother's joy was so contagious that he couldn't help but smile.

"Donatello, can you help me get out of this thing?" Katherine asked as she stuck her head out of the bathroom. "It's so tight I can't seem to peel it off."

Michelangelo grinned at him and laughed. "Playin' the gay card isn't such a bad deal bro." He said with a wink.

He gave Michelangelo a glare as he walked to the back of the plane. He opened the door to the bathroom and looked at Katherine. She was flustered. The scar on her cheek standing out starkly against her flushed skin.

Donatello glanced around the tiny room. It was bigger than a regular airplane stall, but it was still a tight fit.

She turned around. "I got the zipper mostly down, but it seems to be stuck and I can't get my arms out to even try to get it unstuck."

He swallowed and reached out to help with the zipper. It was stuck on the fabric and he had to work at it to get it loose. He pulled the zipper down revealing a creamy expanse of back and her lower ass.

He silenced a guttural groan of need.

She turned around. "Okay, pull." She said holding out her arms. He grabbed the shoulders of the suit and pulled. He finally managed to yank her arms out.

Katherine sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said as she shimmied out of the rest of the costume.

Donatello closed his eyes. He had been right. She was completely naked under the costume. He opened his eyes as she stood. He clutched her to him. He kissed her then, devouring her lips and shuddering with need. "I'm sorry." He apologized as he undid the tie of his pants and pulled his underwear down enough to release his hardened length.

"Donatello..."She began.

"Please." He begged as he pushed her against the wall, pulling her up. She offered no resistance as he plunged himself into her in one swift movement.

He stifled a moan by biting her shoulder, probably harder than he needed to. But between watching her walk around in that costume all day, walking around in his brothers arms and furiously repelling the lust filled advancements of the human men, he felt as if he had some primal need to claim her as his.

His movements were quick and constrained by the small space, but it didn't matter because he already knew he wasn't going to last more than a few thrusts into her warm depths before he came.

He buried his face in her neck as his orgasm tore through him. When the last pleasure fill wave rode through him he let go of her legs, letting her slide to the ground."I'm sorry Katherine, I am so, so sorry." He whispered to her as he pulled away. He didn't even know if he was apologizing for attacking her again, or for the quickness of the interlude. Probably both. He couldn't even meet her eyes he was filled with so much embarrassment and shame. He tucked himself back in, tied up his pants and stumbled from the bathroom.

The lights in the cabin were thankfully dim as he sat back down in his seat. It would be late in the morning before they would arrive back in New York.

"She get out of the costume?" Michelangelo asked him.

He nodded. "The zipper was caught. I managed to get it working." He said as he closed his eyes, his voice sounding tired.

"She was naked under that costume, wasn't she?" Michelangelo asked him curiously.

He nodded.

"Is she as hot as I imagine she is?"Michelangelo asked with a smile in his voice.

"Better." He mumbled as he curled up and pretended to sleep.

Michelangelo shook him. "We're home." His brother informed him.

Donatello opened his eyes, grabbed his bag and stumbled off the plane to the SUV.

It was 3 am and Donatello felt exhausted. Probably because he hadn't been sleeping very well for several weeks now.

Michelangelo drove as Katharine called April to let her know that they were crashing at her place.

Donatello managed to drag himself to April's apartment and they let themselves in. April having gone back to bed.

Katherine managed to pull him aside for a brief moment and hissed in his ear that they had to talk.

Donatello's cheeks burned with shame. He didn't understand why he acted the way he did around her. It was as if Katherine was to him as kryptonite was to Superman. She robbed him of his powers, which were his ability to think rationally and intelligently.

Michelangelo pulled the hide-a-bed from the couch and invited Katherine to sleep with him.

Donatello hadn't even protested. He was determined to stay as far away from Katherine as possible. And although it bothered him that Michelangelo was sleeping in the same bed as her, he knew his brother wouldn't attempt anything with him sleeping 3 feet away on the loveseat.

He also remembered that his brother had mentioned that Katherine was off limits. And Donatello knew she was. He just wished knowing that would actually have stopped him from doing what he had done.

He finally fell into an exhausted, intermittent sleep, filled with dreams of Raphael's honey-brown eyes looking at him with accusation and betrayal.

They all slept well into the afternoon and April came home just as they were all getting up.

She had decided to come home early so that they could all go to Katherine's together. The two women decided to ride together in Katherine's car, which was fine with him, since he hadn't been able to make himself meet Katherine's eyes.

"Geez Donny, somebody didn't get enough sleep last night." His brother observed.

Michelangelo was driving and he was slumped in the passenger seat, dreading the talk that Katherine was going to have with him. He knew his behaviour was reprehensible and unforgiveable. Katherine was not a prostitute. She was his friend. A friend who he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of.

He finally answered his brother. "You try sleeping on the love seat, see how well you sleep." He grumbled to his brother.

Michelangelo grinned at him. "I slept like a baby. Kitten was all soft and warm."

Donatello swallowed down a growl of anger. He knew how soft and warm she was. He just didn't understand why she felt as if she belonged in _his_ arms. "You probably kept her awake all night with your snoring." He managed to say.

Michelangelo just shrugged. "So tell me about your mystery girl."

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"The girl you have it bad for, who is she?" His brother asked him.

"What do you mean 'have it bad for'?" He asked.

His brother looked at him searchingly. "For a guy who's so smart, you can be a little slow sometimes, can't you?"

He looked at his brother in irritation.

"Hey, I'm not the one in love with some girl and not even realizing it." His brother pointed out.

He flushed. "I am not in love." He denied with a growl.

"Well if you aren't in love _yet_, you sure are close."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He denied with a shake of his head.

"Alright Donny, you can play it that way if you want. But tell me something about her, is she pretty?" He asked.

Donatello rubbed a hand over his face. He tried to think about Candace and everything he had liked about her, but his mind continued to be filled with images and thoughts about Katherine, and Katherine was beautiful. "Yes." He finally answered.

Michelangelo seemed to realize that that was all he was giving him. "Does she know who and what you are?" His brother asked.

"Yes." He answered again.

"And she's okay with it?" Michelangelo asked in surprise.

"Yes." He answered again.

"Come on Donny give me something." His brother pleaded.

"Fine." He grumbled because if he didn't tell his brother something he was going to really start to pry.

"She's beautiful, smart, thoughtful and kind." He started off. He smiled as he remembered Katherine and their day at the lake. "She makes me want to learn things I'm not even interested in, because she is interested in them. She doesn't care that I am what I am, and when she smiles, it feels like I am looking at the beaty and brightness of the sun.." He finished quietly.

Michelangelo nodded. "Still sticking with the whole 'I'm not in love' theory?"

He gave his brother a dirty look. Michelangelo grinned at him. They were silent for a few moments but a thought popped into his head. "Hey Mikey, you said that Katherine is off limits, why?" He asked curiously. "And please don't say bro's before ho's." He said with a grimace as he remembered saying that horrible phrase to Katherine in a drunken haze.

His brother lost his grin and gave him a grave look. "Get some sleep Donny." Michelangelo said to him.

Donatello wondered at his brother not answering him. But he knew the stubborn set to Michelangelo's jaw. If Michelangelo wasn't answering, he wouldn't be able to convince him to tell him until he was ready.

He curled up further into his seat, closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled into Sunday which rolled into Monday.<p>

Donatello was tinkering on the deck with a broken flashlight.

He managed to avoid Katherine for the most part. All four of them were always together. And if they weren't, April or Michelangelo tended to take up much of Katherine's time. There had been no opportunity for Katherine to have a private word with him. Which meant that he was unable to apologize for his actions.

He knew he was a coward and that Katherine would manage to corner him before he left, but until she did, he wasn't going to put himself in a position where they would be alone together. Which was why he was tinkering on the deck with everyone else as opposed to secluded in Katherine's garage. That and he had found that he liked tinkering with things with Katherine around. Which at the same time, was also proving to be some sort of masochistic torture.

Katherine was driving him to distraction. He couldn't concentrate anymore. He wondered what she was doing when she wasn't around, and though he tried to stay away from her in general, he would strain to hear her conversations with Michelangelo and April.

He felt as if he was losing his battle to stay sane. All he could think about was her. Thankfully he and Michelangelo were sharing a bed, so he didn't have the opportunity to search out Katherine and give into his insanity.

Donatello looked up from what he was doing. He frowned at his baby brother as he stealthily snuck up on Katherine and April who were just laying out and enjoying the sun.

Katherine was in a light pink top and white linen shorts, April was in a white top and Khaki shorts.

Michelangelo had a huge bucket of water in his hands as he approached the women, unaware of the rude awakening they were both going to get.

Michelangelo stood behind them, grinned wickedly and dumped the water on them. Katherine had gotten the brunt of the water, but April's shirt was white. Both women had not been wearing a bra.

They both leapt up and chased after Michelangelo who ran for it.

Donatello watched as they chased Michelangelo down and doused him with the hose. Though Donatello was unsure who got more wet with using the hose since Michelangelo managed to get a hold of the hose on several occasions and douse them again.

All three of them had been soaked by the end. Both women had tramped into the house to change, but not before he caught a glimpse of Katherine's hardened nipples and dark patch of hair revealed through sheer white linen shorts.

He groaned and put his head down on the table. He felt as if this past week he had existed in an almost constant state of arousal.

Michelangelo threw himself down on the chair next to him.

He picked his head up off the table and looked at his brother. "You're a perv, you know that right?" He asked his brother.

Michelangelo grinned as he pulled off his sopping wet shirt. "Totally worth it."

"You realize that you just soaked April, who we've known for 11 years and who is married to our friend Casey, and Katherine, Raph's ex-girlfriend."

Michelangelo shrugged. "Just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look. Besides, you're one to talk Donny." He accused.

He started, looking at his brother and wondering what he knew.

"With Kitten you've seen the real deal." Michelangelo pointed out to him as he stole a gulp of his soda.

He felt himself blush. "N..No." He tried to stammer out a lie.

Michelangelo looked over at him with an upraised eye ridge. "Dude, I was right there, remember? Getting Kitten out of her tight black suit; No underwear? Ring any bells?"

Donatello blushed harder. He had done so much more than just _seen_ Katherine naked. He had _touched_ all of that pale perfect flesh. Several times over.

Michelangelo chuckled at his obvious discomfort. "Bad day to be wearing white shorts and white underwear." He said shaking his head and taking another sip of his soda.

Anger flared through Donatello. It made him furious to think about Michelangelo ogling his...Donatello's mind stopped. _His what?_ He asked himself. He had no claim on her. He wasn't in a relationship with her. He had, in fact, been avoiding her as best as he could for the past 3 days.

"Truthfully though, I didn't know that they weren't wearing any bras." Michelangelo said to him. "If I had have known I wouldn't have dumped the water on them. And I thought Kitten would have been wearing something a little less see-through than she was." He said as he shrugged. He stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm going to go play with the quads, wanna come?"

"No thanks Mikey, I'm just going to finish with this." He said as his brother stood and walked towards the garage where there were 2 ATV's, a motorcycle and a dirt bike stored within, as well as various tools and a plethora of odd bits of clutter.

He would have went with his brother, but he was too aroused at the moment. He knew he would be unable to hide this from Michelangelo and so had opted to stay behind.

A few minutes later Katherine's voice called him from the house. "Donatello, can you come here a minute?" She asked.

He had finally gotten himself under control and walked into the heat of the house.

Donatello looked around for Katherine and didn't see her in the kitchen. He walked down the hall and was pulled into the library.

He looked at Katherine in shock as she closed the door behind him. She was still wearing her sopping wet clothing. "I thought we'd never be alone." Katherine said to him as she walked over and sat herself upon her uncle's desk.

"Where's April?" He asked as he swallowed. He tried to stare anywhere but at her.

"She's having a shower and Michelangelo's is ripping things up with the quad." She said to him. "I know you've been avoiding me." She accused softly.

He looked at her then and her eyes were a colour he had never seen before. They were a more brilliant colour of moss green, lighter, the golden flecks in the center more pronounced.

He didn't answer just stared down back down at his feet.

"So now that we are alone," She continued. "How about you tell me what the hell your deal is?" Katherine growled at him angrily.

He swallowed and took a step back. Katherine was furious. That she had managed to not rip his head off earlier impressed upon him the iron control she had on her emotions. He hadn't even realized she was so angry. His flight or flight responses were kicking in as she glared at him.

"I don't know." He said truthfully as he shook his head back and forth.

"I'm not your little..."

"I know." He said cutting her off as he winced. " I know, and I'm sorry. I am so sorry Katherine. I...I don't know what's gotten into me. I just..." He moved his hands around as he tried to explain the unexplainable. "That stupid costume, and all those men, flirting with you. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." He said as he looked at her. Begging her with his eyes to forgive him.

Katherine's eyes had had begun to return to normal. She was looking at him searchingly. He wasn't sure what she found but she nodded. "Apology accepted Donatello." She said softly.

"Thank you." He said with relief.

Katherine slid off the desk. He could still see her breasts through her wet shirt and the patch of hair between her legs through her white shorts.

He stalked up to her and looked down at her. He gently touched her cheek rubbing his thumb across the scar. He would ask her where she had got it, but not right now. Now he had a more important question to ask her.

"Why do you always tempt me?" He asked her hoarsely.

She looked at him in confusion and looked down at herself as if just realizing that she was soaking wet and that he could see every curve of her beautiful body.

She looked back up at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

"You don't know, do you? You really don't realize how beautiful you are?" He asked as he brought his lips closer to her ear.

"I.." She began but he cut her off with a gentle kiss.

He buried his hands in her damp hair and revelled in the sweet honey taste of her lips and mouth.

His mind was screaming at him to stop. To think about what he was doing, but the problem was that he _had_ thought about it. He was already in for a penny, he might as well be in for a pound. He had had sex with her several times on several occasions. Denying his need now would not lessen the guilt he already felt towards Raphael. There was nothing he could do to make his actions _right_.

And he wanted her. Now.

His guilt still rose up and tried to choke him.

He was about to seduce his brother's ex-girlfriend, and he didn't care.

He slammed down his guilt and slid his hands under her damp shirt, pulling at it. "You're soaked. You'll catch a cold if you keep these damp clothes on." He said as he pulled her shirt off.

"That's just an old wives tale." Katherine whispered to him.

He loosened the tie of her shorts and peeled them off, leaving her underwear. "Shouldn't risk it. I can tell you're cold. Let me warm you up." He said as he pulled off his shirt. He threw the slightly damp shirt to the ground with her clothing. He pulled her to him tightly, his hand sliding into her underwear. He stroked her lightly.

He was going to make up for the incident on the plane. He pushed her back on the desk, leaning on top of her. He kissed her with slow exploratory movements of his mouth. He continued his slow torturous strokes, finally slipping a finger inside of her.

She gasped in pleasure.

Ever so slowly he slid his finger in and out, revelling in her warmth and her wetness.

He trailed kisses down her throat to her breasts. He nipped, licked and lavished attention on them. She was beginning to writhe beneath him. Her nails digging into his shoulders, her hand tangled in the ties of his mask.

"Donatello." She begged. His name on her lips sounding like the sweetest word ever said.

He slid back up her body and claimed her lips in a searing kiss as he continued plunging his finger in and out, his rhythm beginning to quicken. "Please Donatello." She gasped, but he didn't give into his need. It took every ounce of willpower he had to resist her plead.

Her nails dug into his shoulders more, her body tensing as she arched back, moaning his name. He broke. His pants and his underwear fell to the ground. He ripped the thin piece of fabric from her body that separated his cock from her warm depths and he slid himself inside her. He was surrounded by the tightness of her warmth. He began a slow and torturous rhythm. Pulling himself nearly out before plunging himself back into her.

He looked at her, watching every emotion and feeling play across her face as he did this. He noticed her shoulder which he had bitten three days ago. There were obvious teeth marks and he realized that he hadn't seen her wearing a tank top since the incident on the plane.

This spurred some emotion within him that bordered on the possessive. He had marked her. He had put his mark upon her, not any of those human men who had lusted after her. It was him and only him who she was sharing her body with. He growled as he claimed her mouth again.

_Mine._

That was the thought that rolled through his mind. He move from her mouth and buried his face in her hair and neck. He let out a soft groan, biting her other shoulder with the same force as he had three days ago.

Katherine gasped as her nails bit into his skin.

"Hey Katherine have you seen...Donny?" April's voice came from the doorway.

Donatello glanced up at the door where his friend was standing slack-jawed and staring.

He held Katherine firmly pinned to the desk as she tried to move. He paused his slow movements. He looked his friend in the eyes and he didn't know what she saw in his gaze, lust, passion, possessiveness, but whatever she saw made her eyes widen.

Donatello closed his eyes and moaned as he buried his face in Katherine's hair and neck, continuing to make love to Katherine. He wasn't sure if April had left and he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was the woman writhing in pleasure beneath him.

"Harder Donatello, please, please harder." She moaned into his ear. "I want to feel every inch of you inside me.

He obeyed driving himself into her at a furious nearly painful pace.

Katherine bit him hard on the shoulder as her body arched beneath him. He let out a moan of ecstasy calling out her name.

He opened his eyes and looked at Katherine. Her face was flushed, her eyes half closed. She gently reached out and touched his cheek. Using the tails of his mask, still wrapped in her hand, she pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

She hugged him close then. "April saw us." She said softly.

"I don't care." He said shaking his head. "But I can't let her tell Mikey." He said as he lifted himself off of her.

He grabbed his pants and underwear from the floor and quickly pulled them on. He gave her his shirt as they made themselves presentable.

Katherine opened the door slowly and seen that the coast was clear. "That is two pairs of underwear that you owe me Donatello." She said as she slipped from the room and up the stairs.

He walked to the kitchen thinking it would be the first place his friend would bolt. He found her drinking a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter.

His friend looked at him and blushed. "I...I'm sorry Donny, I didn't mean...I didn't realize that you and Katherine were..." April made a vague, circular hand motion.

"We're..." He didn't know what they were because Michelangelo chose that moment to burst through the back door.

Donatello gave April a warning glance indicating that she was not to mention a single word to Michelangelo.

"What's for dinner?" Michelangelo asked. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Donatello was unable to have a private word with either Katherine or April, and as he collapsed into bed beside his brother, he realized that he felt different. When he made love to Katherine, this time it was different. Somehow.<p>

With this thought swimming around in his head he finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwhhh I think Donny's in love!<strong>

**Thoughts? opinions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are getting close to the end, can you feel it? Many questions are answered in this chapter, YAY!**

**A big giant thank you to Kaaayyytteee, moonie016, Margui and Mela989898**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

**Donatello** woke up and frowned, wondering where his brother was. The bed was empty except for him, which was odd, because Michelangelo tended to be a late riser.

It was then he realized that he was going home today. He found that he had very mixed feelings about going home. Part of him wanted to stay here with Katheirne, but he was usure why he wanted to stay so much. At the same time he knew he had to come clean with Raphael, at least to the extent of revealing thier true whereabouts these past 6 days. He packed his clothing anyway and hauled it out to the truck, then walked back into the house and into the kitchen.

Michelangelo and Katherine were standing at the counter together. His brother turned and grinned at him excitedly. "Kitten's making pancakes!" He said happily.

Katherine shook her head. "I don't know what the big deal is Michelangelo. I gave you the recipe, you can make your own." Katherine said pointing a spoon at him.

Michelangelo grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "But yours taste so much better than mine." He complained.

Donatello's eyes narrowed at his brother who was looking down at Katherine and smiling, and answering smile forming on her lips.

Anger blazed through Donatello. He clenched his hands together as he tried to calm his anger. He flung himself into a chair at the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No they aren't Michelangelo, they are exactly the same." She said with a shake of her head. She went back to measuring ingredients and Donatello noticed that Michelangelo was still holding Katherine possessively against him.

"Hey Kitten you've got," Michelangelo turned Katherine in his arms and looked at her face searchingly. His brothers lips were almost touching Katherine's. He lifted a thumb up and brushed a streak of flour from her cheek. "Flour." His brother said softly.

Donatello stood angrily, the chair he was sitting on flying back and falling to the floor with a loud clatter. He had placed his palms flat on the table, closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He didn't want his brother to flirt and touch Katherine anymore, it was making him...jealous. Because he wanted her to be his. He wanted to be with her and stay with her because...he loved her.

Michelangelo and Katherine looked at him in confusion. "Sorry, spider." He mumbled as he picked up his chair and righted it.

Michelangelo looked at him curiously. "I thought only Raph had issues with bugs." He said to him.

He gave a non-comitial shrug and avoided his brother and Katherine's eyes. He processed his realization with a startled sort of dread. He had fallen in love with his brother's ex-girlfriend. A woman who his brother still loved, and who Katherine loved in return.

Katherine set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Are you okay Donatello?" She asked him as Michelangelo sat down next to him and exuberantly shoved pancakes into his mouth.

"Yeah." He said as he looked at her. He wanted to reach out and pull her down and kiss her, but he couldn't, because he loved her, and she was still in love with Raphael.

Katherine frowned at him but didn't press him. April walked in a few minutes later.

They were going to finish breakfast, pack and head home. Donatello poked at his food and gratefully followed Michelangelo out to the garage, while the women cleaned up breakfast.

"I don't know what's wrong with it Donny." Michelangelo said to him as they walked to the garage. "The quad was running fine when I was riding it, but when I was driving it back it began to make a funny rattling noise."

Donatello nodded numbly as they walked into the garage. Michelangelo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Hard. He looked at his brother in shock.

"Katherine Donny?" Michelangelo yelled as he pulled him away from the wall and slammed him against it again."She's your mystery chick?"

"I..." He began denial rising to his lips.

"Don't try to lie to me Donny." Michelangelo growled."Katherine is off limits!"

Donatello looked at Michelangelo in surprise. His brother was furious. He had never seen his brother so angry. His light brown eyes were blazing with fury.

"I...I know." He stammered in shame.

Michelangelo slammed him against the wall again.

"No you don't know Donny, or else you wouldn't be here!" He yelled. "I knew something was up when you came home that one night and you looked so painfully guilty. It took me a few days to realize that you had stopped following that science student and began avoiding Raphael. I connected the dots and wondered if you had started seeing Katherine.

"I'm sorry Mikey I..." He said with a shake of his head.

"You should be Donny." Michelangelo said grimly. "I decided to plan this little trip to see if you and Katherine were anything more than just friends. Katherine in that costume would get any man's blood pumping, but when you didn't object to my sleeping beside her, and the next couple days you were friendly to Katherine but at the same time avoided ever being alone with her, I figured that maybe you were just friends. But I noticed the way you were looking at her yesterday. So I got real close to Katherine to see how you would react, and you were jealous when I was touching her. Damn it Donny! There is a reason that Leo warned us to stay away from her!"

Donatello's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "I...I...Why would Leo?"

"Leo didn't warn you away?" He asked in shock. His shock turned to bitterness. "Of course Leo wouldn't warn you away, you never paid any attention to her while she was dating Raph."

Donatello's shock turned to anger. "Leo does not have the right to warn us away and keep us from our friends."

Michelangelo let him go. "No Donny, we weren't supposed to see her_ because_ she is our friend. And because I am her friend, I have stayed away from her."

"I don't understand Mikey." He said shaking his head.

Michelangelo shifted his eyes away, his hand clutched into a white knuckled fist. "Leo told Raph to stay the hell away from her."

"But...But why?" He asked in horror. "He loves her."

"That's why he's stayed away. And so should you." Michelangelo moved to walk out of the garage.

Donatello grabbed his shoulder. "No." He said shaking his head.

"Say goodbye and walk away. I'm going to." Michelangelo said, pain filling his voice.

"I'm not just going to walk away Mikey." He said angrily.

"Don't you get it Donny? Are you really that clueless as to what happened that night? I am walking away because the thought that Kitten may ever come in contact in any way with Raph terrifies me. So leave her alone!" His brother said shrugging off his arm.

He reached out and stopped his brother again. "Tell me what's going on Mikey."

His brother looked at him with pain filled eyes. "No." He said.

He grabbed at Michelangelo. "I will beat it out of you if I have to Mikey." He growled at his brother.

His brother's eyes filled with rage. Donatello blinked in shock. Michelangelo grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "So now you want to know what's been going on in our family?" His brother asked bitterly.

He felt himself pale.

Michelangelo let him go, and turned away slightly. "I suppose I can't blame you Donny." His brother said softly. "After all, at least you didn't know what happened. I was there, I saw what happened, could have stopped it, but I did nothing. I don't even have the right to call Katherine my friend." He said in an anguished whisper.

"What happened?" He asked dread lacing his words.

Michelangelo was quiet a moment before he sat down on the seat of the quad. "You were out digging through junkyards, searching for scrap, I was out getting some late night snacks. Raph was out with Casey watching the big game and pounding back more than just a few. Leo was at home when Katherine came over. She had just flown in from Egypt and she had wanted to surprise Raph. She decided to wait for him. But you know Raph, and how jealous he gets where Leo is concerned. Raph got it in his head that there was something going on between Leo and Kitten, even though there wasn't. Leo and Kitten were talking, heads together really close. Kitten was touching Leo's cheek, you know that way she does when she is trying to comfort you when there is something wrong. Raph walked in. Saw them sitting on the couch together. I walked in, saw the scene and skirted away because I didn't want to have to deal with Raph and Leo and their fights. I thought it was going to end up like usual. They fight Kitten calms Raph down, but Raph was not in any mood to be reasonable. Raph pulled out his sais and attacked Leo, accused him of trying to steal Katherine from him."

Michelangelo paused and seemed to collect himself. "I heard the fighting and passed by the doorway as they fought. Raph was livid, not thinking straight. Katherine finally had enough, she pulled on Raph's arm, told him to stop, but Raph was so far gone I don't think he knew what he was doing anymore. I should have dragged her away before it got to that point, before she decided to intervene, but I didn't and because of that choice..." Michelangelo stopped and Donatello didn't know if his brother was going to continue.

"You ever wonder where Kitten got that scar across her cheek?" His brother asked softly.

Donatello nodded, almost afraid to know the answer.

"He gave it to her." His brother said without any emotion in his voice.

"Raph? But..." He couldn't believe that his brother would ever purposefully hurt Katherine.

Michelangelo seemed to snap out of whatever memory he was re-living and began to speak again. "Raph pulled back his fist which was holding his sai and punched her, his sai caught her cheek. Raph's a heavy hitter, I'm surprised she was still conscious after he knocked her to the floor. She lay there for a few moments, Raph seemed to have realized what he had done. And tried to rush to her side, but Leo wouldn't let him. Pointed a sword at Raph's throat and said that if he ever came anywhere near her again, he would make him pay.

Katherine was half dazed when Leo picked her up off the floor, there was blood everywhere. I pulled back into the shadows so Leo didn't see me. But I saw Raph. I could have hated him at that moment. I did hate him at that moment. He committed the worst betrayal he could have by attacking her like he did. I didn't think I would ever be able to not hate him, until I saw the look of devastated horror on his face. Raph realized what he had done, and it shattered and broke him. He knew he had lost the woman he loved through his own actions and Leo made it so that he couldn't even apologize for those actions."

"I don't know what happened after that. Leo came back eventually, told me that Kitten was in danger and that we had to stay away from her. He never said who she was in danger from. He knew I would assume that she was in danger from the Purple Dragons or Stockman, or any number of our enemies, he never thought that I already knew that the one she was in danger from, was Raph."

Donatello felt stunned by what his brother had told him. He found himself sitting on the ground. He would have been furious with his brother, was furious with his brother for what he had done to Katherine. "Is that why Leo and Raph have been fighting?" He asked softly.

Michelangelo flicked a glance at him and shook his head. "No." Michelangelo gave a bitter smile. "The ironic thing was that that night, Leo was asking Kitten her advice on whether or not he should pursue Karai. In the romantic sense."

"But she's..." He began.

"She _was_ our enemy. We've had a truce with her for years and there was always something between those two. Raph doesn't like it. Doesn't think people can change. He wants Leo to break up with Karai."

"Leo's dating Karai?" He said in shock.

Michelangelo nodded. "Big secret. They've been going out about 3 months now." Michelangelo said with a shrug.

Donatello's head began to swim. Raph had hit Katherine and Leonardo was dating their former enemy. It was no wonder Raphael didn't want anyone to know why he and Katherine had broken up. He was ashamed of his actions. Donatello closed his eyes. And after all his brother had done to Katherine she had still opened her home and offered him friendship, and he had taken advantage of her. He could see that now. As much as he had been hurting , a member of his family had betrayed and injured her, and she never said a word.

"Now do you understand Donny. We walk away so that Kitten never has to deal with Raph ever again. Understand?"

Donatello nodded as he stood. He felt as if his entire being had gone numb. He had to walk away from the woman he loved because his brother had loved her, and assaulted her. Raphael's anger frightened him, he could just imagine the terror and betrayal she had felt as Raphael turned his rage upon her.

And Michelangelo was right. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't ever put her in the position where she may ever have to face Raphael again.

Donatello swallowed down the sick ball of guilt filled horror and despair that was sitting in his throat trying to choke him.

April was waiting by the truck when Donatello finally made his way out of the garage. Katherine walked down from the porch, a duffel bag in her hands. She smiled at him and he tried to smile back. Katherine looked at him in surprise and he could see that she knew that something was wrong.

She handed him the bag. "It's some of Raphael's things that were left here." She said to him.

He swallowed and nodded. His heart felt like it was going to stop, in fact, it would have been a relief if it did. There was no way he should be able to survive this kind of pain.

He pulled Katherine in close, clutching her to him as if she was his last lifeline to sanity and knowing that he had no choice but to let that lifeline go.

He pulled away brushed her cheek with his thumb. He felt the puckered skin of her scar and felt ill, because his own brother had done that to her face.

He met her eyes and didn't know what Katherine saw in his eyes, but whatever it was her eyes widened with some sort of understanding.

He pulled from her arms. He couldn't even bear to kiss her goodbye because if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

He jumped into the back of the van, letting Michelangelo drive and April to take shotgun.

Donatello was silent for much of the drive home. April had asked him if he was alright but he gave a noncommittal answer, and any other questions were met with silence. Thankfully Michelangelo filled the silence with anecdotes from their adventures at Comic Con.

In fact if Donatello didn't know how much Michelangelo was also hurting, he would never have thought anything was wrong with him. It hit him then at how much Michelangelo had not only grown up, but also seemed to be bearing the responsibility of their family's secrets.

They dropped April off and drove home.

"It's for the best Donny." Michelangelo told him softly.

He didn't answer his brother. It didn't feel like it was for the best. He felt as if he had been torn open and had his heart ripped out. He closed his eyes and let the tears that he had managed to somehow hold in check, finally fall.

When they walked into the lair the first brother he ran into was Raphael. He was sitting on the couch watching baseball. Usually Raphael would have a six-pack and a giant bowl of chips sitting on the coffee table. There was no bowl of chips and the only thing on the coffee table was a can of soda.

He felt rage bubble up inside him. He took a step towards his older brother but Michelangelo held him back. He looked at Michelangelo in shock. His brother just shook his head.

"Mikey." He pleaded.

"You don't think I haven't wanted to do the same thing?" Michelangelo hissed into his ear. "But what will it accomplish? Violence as a solution to violence? You know better than that Donny."

And he did know better, and Michelangelo was right. He always tried to use his brain not his fists.

Raphael looked at them over the back of the couch. "The Brainiac and the Geek, back safe and sound." Raphael said with a smile. "Leo's been pacing and worrying himself to death this past week. I told him to go blow off some steam somewhere else. He was drivin' me nuts." Raphael grumbled.

"He go to see Karai?" Donatello asked, finally able to meet his brother's eyes.

Raphael had reached out to grab his pop, paused and finished the action, taking a sip before answering. "Finally figure that one out?" Raphael asked him.

Donatello nodded. "Yeah Raph, among other things." He said as he studied his brother. He tried to put all of his emotions aside for the moment and look at the sitiation logically.

His brother studied him a moment before turning back around and resumed watching the game.

Donatello looked at the TV. Raphael's team was losing, but his brother wasn't shouting at the TV like he usually did. In fact, he moved around so he could see his brother's face better, it didn't look like his brother was even paying attention to the game.

"What's the score Raph?" He asked his brother.

"What's it to you genius?" His brother asked him as his eyes flicked to the score in the corner of the screen. "You can read." He grumbled.

"Is this game important?" He asked.

Raphael frowned. "Just regular season, why?" His brother asked in confusion.

Donatello shrugged. He turned his attention away from his brother and walked into his lab.

He sat on his chair and contemplated the situation. Raphael was thinner and paler than he used to be, and now Donatello understood why. Guilt was eating away at his brother. That was obvious.

He tried to recall the last time his brother had had a beer and couldn't recall him having any for a while. His brother was calmer, even when fighting with Leonardo he had maintained his cool. Even if his brother didn't believe that people could change, Raphael sure had.

Over the next few days he studied his family, and he came to the conclusion that it was broken. Leonardo hadn't said where he continuously disappeared to, even when pressed his brother had just avoided the question. Michelangelo joked and laughed but under the laughter was a deep rooted bitterness that occasionally rose up as biting remarks or teasing that went over the line. Raphael was shattered. He still trained and went about his daily routine, but it was more he did it out of habit rather than any want or interest in it. His brother also only pushed his food around on his plate, obviously having no interest in eating. Not that he was much better. He knew he should eat and try to get on with his life, but he had no interest in even tinkering or inventing. He wanted to fix his family but he didn't know how to fix it, or even if it could be fixed.

He looked down at the duffel bag with Raphael's clothing and personal items in it. He hadn't been able to give it to him, because if he gave it to him, Raphael would know that they had seen Her.

A light bulb went off in his head. He shook his head in disbelief. "And you're the one who's supposed to be the genius." He said to himself.

There was only one person who could fix his family. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it. He wondered if he was reading too much into Katherine giving him the bag, but figured he would find out in a moment.

He dialled Katherine's number.

She picked up the phone. "Katherine?" He asked her. "Can you come here? Please?" He asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Donatello<strong> waited with agitation, continually watching the clock. Katherine would be here after she was done work. She tended to work every second day and this happened to be one of the days she was working, so she would arrive around 6.

He deactivated the lair's security system so that Katherine's arrival would be unexpected.

He walked to the entrance of the lair and waited for her. All of his brothers were in the lair. Michelangelo was watching TV, Leonardo was training and Raphael had locked himself in his room, doing whatever it was that he did in there.

Katherine walked through the entrance and his heart clenched in grief. He pasted a smile on his face as she looked at him curiosly.

"I still don't understand Donatello, why am I here?" She asked him.

He looked into her green eyes and realized what he was about to ask her to do. "I need you to help Raph." He said in a strained whisper. Because asking her to forgive his brother may be too much to ask.

Katherine froze. Donatello wondered if he was asking too much. "What happened Donatello? Is he okay?" She asked him. Her voice was steady and calm.

Donatello shook his head. "I need you to just talk to him." He said softly.

"About what?" She asked tipping her head to the side.

"About the night you left." He said, a waiver of pained emotion in his voice.

Katherine was silent and he wondered if he even talking to his brother was asking too much of her.

She nodded her head. "Alright Donatello."

His heart lightened even as it somehow sunk.

He led the way to Raphael's room. Not that she didn't already know where it was, in fact, he didn't want to think about all of the time she had spent in Raphael's room. But he didn't want to have to walk beside her, because if he did he wouldn't be able to not touch her. In fact, he would be tempted to grab her and run the other way and not look back, and hope that maybe over time she would be able to love him as much as he loved her.

Leonardo came out from the training room almost bumping into Katherine as they entered the living room.

"Katherine?" Leonardo said in shock. "What are you...?" Leonardo's eyes slid to his and widened as his brother realized that he had not given him the same warning that he had given Michelangelo.

"What do you think you are doing Donny?" Michelangelo hissed as he leapt up from the couch.

Leonardo's eyes darted to Raphael's closed door. "Katherine, Raph's here, you shouldn't have come." Leonardo said to her sternly. "If we get her out now, Raph will never know she was here."

"What?" Katherine asked in confusion.

"Mikey, get her home." Leonardo ordered.

Michelangelo came up behind her, a grim look on his face.

"She's not going anywhere Leo." Donatello said to his older brother.

"Donny you don't understand..." His brother began.

"Then why don't you explain it to me Leo?" He asked in a deadly, low, anger filled voice.

"Donny..." Leonardo said in the patronizing tone he usually used with Raphael.

"Don't treat me like I'm a child Leo, and stop lying to me! I'm tired of the lies and I'm tired of our family falling apart because of them!" He shouted at his shocked older brother.

Raphael's door opened. "Geez Donny, what's got your panties in such a..." Raphael stopped and stared at Katherine.

Raphael went three shades of pale and Donatello wondered if his brother was going to faint.

Raphael took a step back, his hands raised as if he was warding off a blow.

Katherine stared at Raphael in shock, and Donatello wondered if his brother was going to bolt as he took another step back.

Katherine approached Raphael slowly.

"Kitten?" Raphael asked voice so soft he could barely hear it.

"Hello Raphael." Katherine said softly as she walked up to him. She looked up at his brother.

Raphael tentatively reached out, his movements so slow, that if she wished, she could easily pull away. Katherine didn't move, letting Raphael enfold her in his arms.

She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Raphael clutched her to him, like a man who was drowning and had managed, by some miracle, to find dry land.

Donatello stumbled blindly to his lab. He was suffocating. He closed his eyes in agony as he collapsed onto his chair. He leaned back and took a deep breath, trying not to give into the torrent of pain that was trying to consume him. He finally put his head down on his desk as wet tears ran silently down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the drama, the angst!<strong>

**So what did everyone think? Should Katherine be with Donny or Raph?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty everyone, this is the last chapter! (all good things and all that) I will write a short epilogue though, so it isn't completely done.**

**A big shout out and thank you to all of my reviewers: moonie016, Margui, mela989898, Rocky181, Kaaayyytteee, Domitian and Hummerhouse!**

**And now on with the show...or story as the case may be. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

**Donatello** didn't know how long he sat there with his head on his desk, but he felt a hand gently grab his shoulder. He jumped a little and looked up into Raphael's honey-brown gaze. "You okay Donny?" His brother asked him. "You look like hell."

He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked at his brother. "You are one to talk Raph." He managed to say with a brittle, broken smile. But truth was, his brother looked...free. That was the best way to describe him. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his brother's shoulders. "Why did you never go to her Raph?" He asked his brother softly. "Even if Leo ordered you to stay away from her, I can't imagine you obeying him."

Raphael's eyes flicked away, pain filling them. "How could I face her Donny? I punched her, and sliced up her face. All because I was a drunken moron who let my jealousy of Leo blind me as to what was actually going on. I couldn't stand the thought of going after her and have her look at me eyes that used to look at me, filled with love, filled instead with fear, or hatred." Raphael closed his eyes against the pain, his voice cracking, letting Donatello know that these two thoughts had consumed his brother "I should have known better of course. Kitten was never frightened of me, never hated me. She was angry, felt betrayed and was hurt, but... She knew I would never go after her, and she thought it was best to stay away because she thought that her being here whould hurt mine and Leo's already strained relationship. She thougth we would be better off if she wasn't here. That's why she stayed away." Raphael looked at him. "But she forgives me Donny." Raphael said with a hitch of emotion in his voice. "Thank you. I felt like I was dyin', one slow, agonizin' day at a time." His brother looked at him. "She still loves me Donny." He said softly, a hint of wonder in his voice.

A lump of emotion choked him, but he was able to tell his brother, "Congratulations Raph." He said, and he meant it. He wanted his brother to be happy, no matter how miserable it made him. Because his brother had paid for what he had done, and had changed because of it. Raphael deserved a second chance to be happy with the woman he loved.

His brother was silent a few moments as he studied him. "You not even gonna fight for her Donny?" His brother asked him.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"You gonna let me take the woman you love, just like that?"His brother questioned.

"You love her Raph." He said softly not attempting to deny his brother's observation.

"So you're gonna sacrifice your happiness for me?" Raphael said with a shake of his head. "Careful Donny, you're soundin' like Leo."

Donatello stood up angrily. "She loves _you_ Raph, not me_, you_. Now go away and leave me alone." He said throwing himself back in his chair.

Raphael looked at him and snorted. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You may be a genius, but sometimes you can be a little slow Donny." Raphael said cryptically.

"What are you...?" He wondered.

"Kitten loves me Donny, but she loves you more." Raphael said to him.

Donatello looked at him in shock. "I...I..." He said at a loss for words.

"Take good care of her Donny, I know you will, but you break her heart and I break you, got it?" His brother asked him as he turned to leave.

Donatello leapt up and grabbed his brother by the shoulder. "So that's it, you're going to let her go?"

"No." His brother said turning slightly. "I'll never let her go Donny." He said turning and walking out of his lab.

Donatello frowned and followed. Michelangelo was standing by the couch, arms crossed over his chest a grimace on his face.

"Where's Katherine?" Donatello asked, searching for her. He needed to talk to her. No, he needed to fall down on his knees in front of her, apologize for everything he had done and tell her he loved her.

"Talking to Leo." Michelangelo said to him.

"What stage she at Mikey?" Raphael asked.

"DEFCON 1." Michelangelo answered promptly.

Raphael whistled and shook his head. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"What are you guys talking about?" Donatello asked in confusion.

"Kitten's eyes." Michelangelo said pointing to his own eyes.

Raphael looked over at him. "If you haven't noticed Kitten's eyes change colour depending on her mood. She has a very long fuse, but when that fuse finally burns up, it's DEFCON 1 and you had better not be at the other end of her anger."

Michelangelo nodded."Her eyes get all light green and the brown flecks stand out." Michelangelo shivered. "She's angry, but her voice is all controlled and cold as ice as she flays you with her biting remarks and the cold hard truth. Real scary stuff, and Leo's on the other end of that right now."

There was a loud crack of an open hand meeting flesh.

Raphael and Michelangelo both winced. "Don't be fooled by her tiny exterior." Raphael said to him. "That woman can pack a punch."

Leonardo's bedroom door burst open. Katherine stomped out, dragging Leonardo by the ties of his mask. There was a red mark on Leonardo's cheek from where she had slapped him. "I knew Raphael would never let himself talk to me again after what had happened, and you told me to stay away, which I agreed to, but only on the condition that you were going to call me and tell me if Raphael was _not_ okay. He is _not _okay! He's lost nearly 20 lbs." Katherine said her eyes burning a cold green. "Seven months. I leave you four alone for seven months and look at the state you four are in. Lying, keeping secrets from each other, sneaking around behind each other's backs." She shook her head and glared at Leonardo as they walked towards himself Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Katherine." Leonardo said trying to pull the ties of his mask from her iron grip.

"Leonardo apologize to Michelangelo for being an ass and keeping so many damn secrets that it's been eating and festering away at him. He almost hates you at the moment." Katherine tugged at Leonardo's ties and Leonardo stumbled slightly. Leonardo looked at Michelangelo in shock. "That's right Leonardo, he hates you more than Raphael at the moment, and that is saying something."

"Mikey?"Leonardo asked in surprise, a hint of shame filling his brother's voice.

"You treat me like I'm still a child Leo." Michelangelo accused. "You treat all of us like children. You aren't our father." Leonardo visibly flinched. "You've lied and kept secrets. Why didn't you just tell us the truth? I know why Raph wouldn't say anything, but lying to me, not even telling Donny." Michelangelo shook his head. "Don't you trs us?" He asked in a small hurt voice.

Leonardo had paled. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from them."I'm sorry Mikey. I do trust you. You're right, I've failed you and this family. I'm sorry Mikey, Donny, Raph."

Michelangelo opened his mouth to say more, but Katherine lightly touched Michelangelo's arm silencing his brother. Katherine turned Leonardo's face so that he was looking at her. "You are not their father Leonardo." She said gently, her eyes having changed from light green to a greenish-blue.

Donatello realized his brothers were right. He had noticed the change in Katherine's eye colour, but he had never equated it to her moods, since she tended to keep her emotions bottled up most of the time it was hard to tell what she was feeling, or even thinking.

Katherine continued talking softly to thier brother. "You can never be their father, and you can never fill that role, because your are their brother. I understand your actions, and I know you were only trying to protect then and do what was best for them and for me. But lies and secrets do nothing but eat away at you and those you love."

"You're right. I...I've failed you...Father."Leonardo seemed to deflate and crumple.

Katherine pulled Leonardo to her and he buried his face in her neck and hair.

"Wow. Kitten got Leo to finally cry for Master Splinter." Michelangelo whispered.

Katherine gave Michelangelo a silencing look.

"You did not fail your family Leonardo. Your father would not believe you failed." Katherien began softly. "But Michelangelo is right, the lies, the secret, they stop now." She pulled Leonardo from her shoulder. "Is there something you would like to tell your brothers?" She asked him.

Leonardo looked at her and looked at them, trepidation and embarrassment warring on his brother's face. "I...I'm dating Karai." He said softly. "Wev've been going out for about 3 months now."

Donatello exchanged a look with his brothers and had to admit that it was nice his brother finally admitted to what he was doing when he was sneaking out.

Katherine smiled as Leonardo looked confused. "Please Leonardo, they all knew, they just wanted you to admit it. Besides, you are probably making Karai feel like a dirty little secret, get over your inner struggle, she used to be your enemy, she isn't anymore, accept it. Bring her over for dinner sometime and let your brothers actually get to know the real Karai, as opposed to the woman they remember as their enemy."

Katherine turned her attention to Michelangelo who squeaked and shrank back under her lightening green gaze. "Michelangelo, apologize to Leonardo and Raphael for your behaviour. You should have just told them what was bothering you to begin with instead of sulking and letting your anger get the better of you. Lying to both Raphael and Leonardo was not the solution."

Michelangelo swallowed. "I'm sorry Raph, Leo." Michelangelo said softly. Leonardo and Raphael shared a look of confusion. "I went to Comic Con with Donny and Kitten." Michelangelo said clasping his hands behind his back.

"What?" Leonardo said in surprise.

"And..." Katherine prompted.

"And we only went for Thursday and then we hung out at Kitten's house for 5 days." Michelangelo finished.

"Mikey..." Leonardo began sternly.

"Pot, Kettle, black Leonardo." Katherine warned.

Leonardo shut his mouth.

Donatello looked at Raphael who looked slightly hurt.

Katherine's eyes turned to him. Donatello swallowed down the lump in his throat as he realized that Katherine was making them all lay everything out on the table, whether they wanted it to be there or not.

"Donatello?" Katherine asked him.

Donatello took a deep breath. "Raph, I had sex with Katherine, a lot. And I went behind your back and spent the weekend with her and went to Comic Con with her and spent 5 days at her house. I am so sorry Raph, but...I love her." He said in a jumbled whoosh of words to his brother, wincing slightly and closing his eyes as he waited for his brother to beat him into a bloody pulp.

When nothing happened to him he opened his eyes and looked at Raphael, whose eyes were wide with shock. In fact, all of his brother's eyes were wide and Michelangelo's mouth was hanging open.

Katherine's eyes had widened in surprise. "Well, a little TMI, but truthful I suppose." Katherine mumbled.

Raphael's fists clenched together and he closed his eyes. His teeth ground together. Donatello took a step back.

"You had sex with Katherine, Donny?" Raphael asked softly.

Donatello didn't answer. He looked to Katherine to see if she was frightened by Raphael's growing anger. Katherine was studying Raphael and himself, but no other emotion played across her face.

"Yeah Raph." He finally said.

"While we were dating?" Raphael asked slowly.

Donatello stepped back in horror. "Of course not!"

Raphael let out a breath and nodded. "Alright."

"Al...Alright?" He stammered.

Raphael opened his eyes. "She isn't mine anymore Donny. I can't tell her who to love, who not to love, who to be with and who not to be with." He said softly.

Donatello felt stunned. In fact, the only ones who didn't looked stunned were Raphael and Katherine.

It hit him then how much Raphael had actually changed, and how Katherine had known and understood what Raphael's own actions would do to him.

"Group hug!" Michelangelo yelled, pulling Katherine and Leonardo in close. Katherine looked up at Michelangelo and laughed.

Michelangelo snagged his arm and pulled him in.

Raphael shook his head. "No way." He said as both Leonardo and himself pulled his brother in for a hug.

Donatello sighed in relief. The weight of guilt that had been crushing him had vanished.

"Okay, I don't know about anyone else, but I am starving." Katherine said as she pulled herself away from his brothers. "Do you have any food?" She asked, took one look at them and shook her head. "Of course you don't." She grumbled. She walked over to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I love you too Donatello." She said as she kissed him lightly. He tried to grab her but she was already walking away. She grabbed Leonardo's arm. "Come on Leonardo, let's go pick up your girlfriend and get some food." Leonardo blushed bright red as Katherine dragged his brother to her SUV.

Raphael leaned over and threw his arms around his shoulders. "Think you can handle her Donny?" Raphael asked.

Donatello shook his head. "No, but I'm going to try."

Raphael chuckled letting his shoulders go. He walked a couple steps away and looked over his shoulder. "I might not deserve her, but I'm still not givin' her up without a fight Donny."

He looked at his brother. "Bring it Raph." He said as his brother smiled and walked back to his room.

He looked at Michelangelo who was looking at Raphael's door thoughtfully.

"She's it, isn't she?" He asked Michelangelo softly.

Michelangelo looked at him in confusion.

"She's the one that kept us together after Master Splinter's death." He observed quietly.

Michelangelo flicked a glance at him and nodded. "After Master Splinter died we were all breaking and splintering apart. Leo was lost, Raph was angry, I was depressed. You were grieving but you handled it better than the rest of us. Then Raph got himself hurt. That pulled us back together a bit, but it was Katherine. She balances all of us out. She couldn't fill the hole in us that Master Splinter had left, but she made our home feel like home again and helped us through our grief. She was able to keep us all together, even while her and Raph were dating. And even when she wasn't here, we knew she was coming back, and then...she wasn't." His brother said softly.

"So Katherine became our center, our compass, our anchor. And when she left, we were all lost?" He asked in thoughtful voice.

"I took you a little longer Donny, but why do you think you suddenly felt so alone?" His brother asked him softly. "Why do you think you went to her and not to April?" Michelangelo asked him.

Donatello frowned. He hadn't really been thinking that clearly that night, and he hadn't really paid much attention to Katherine in general, but...his mind flashed to conversations with her that had eased his mind or helped steer him towards a sought after conclusion; Food sitting at his elbow in case he was hungry; A blanket thrown over his shoulders when he fell asleep at his computer." His eyes widened in shock.

"She was always there, looking out for you, and you always liked her. Even if you were too buried in you work to recognize it." Michelangelo said giving his shoulder a squeeze as he walked back to the couch, throwing himself down and turning on the TV, a genuine smile on his face.

Donatello felt stunned as he walked slowly back to his lab. He had firmly placed Katherine in the 'Raph's girlfriend box' and shut the door on any other thougths or feelings about her. He had been friendly, but had buried himself so deeply into his work, that he hadn't paid any attention to her anymore. And he hadn't.

* * *

><p>"Hello Donatello." Katherine said to him as she leaned against his workbench.<p>

He looked up at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. "I don't think I can handle my brothers needing you so much." He growled as he brushed his thumb across her scarred cheek.

Katherine smiled at him and he felt his heart beat faster. "I love you too Donatello." She said as she gently touched his cheek.

He pulled her in for a kiss. Finally he was able to pull away from her. "I love you Katherine." He said as he lovingly studied her. "When did you know?" He asked her, wondering when she had figured out that she needed to come talk to Raphael and fix their family.

"When did I know that you loved me?" She asked with a mischievous half smile playing about her lips.

Her question distracted him from his original thought. He nodded.

"Well, you were incredibly jealous at Comic Con, but I believe you started falling the moment I dragged your beaten brother into the lair."

He opened his mouth to deny her observation. "No I..." He began and then thought about it. He had looked at her and realized she was right.

"When did you love me Katherine? When did you come to love me more than Raph?"

Katherine smiled. "I'm not sure." She said tipping her head to the side. "But a samurai costume is very hard to resist."

"Katherine." He warned.

"Just shut up and kiss me. Better yet, make love to me Donatello." She said softly as she kissed him.

All thoughts left his mind as he clutched the woman he loved to him tightly. He revelled in the feel of her, and the knowledge that she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>So thoughts? opinions?<strong>

**Remember, there will be an epilogue after this to find out what happened.=)**


	8. Epilogue

**Alrighty All, the Epilogue, its short and sweet and done from Michelangelo's point of view. I'm sorry it took me a few day to put it up. I was going to post it sooner but I got hit with a nasty flu.=(**

**Anyway a big giant thank you to moonie016, Domitian, mela989898, Margui, Rocky181 and Leradomi for your reviews and support! **

**Also a big thank you to rinpup14 for the idea of the girls wearing the Darkstalker costumes. (If you don't know who the Darkstalkers are just google them) =)**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

**Michelangelo** buried his feet deeper into the warm sand and sighed in contentment. He took the bendy straw in his mouth and took a sip of his drink. "An island Raph, her uncle owns a freakin' Caribbean island! Why didn't we come here sooner?" He questioned his brother who was sitting on a beach towel beside him, partially shaded by the bright orange and red beach umbrella.

Raphael shrugged, pulling the tiny umbrella out of his coconut and taking a long sip from the straw. "I don't think she really thought about it Mikey." Raphael said to him.

"How can she not think about it!" Michelangelo exclaimed in shock.

"Kitten doesn't think of her family's wealth as hers. So she doesn't really take advantage of all the things her uncle would have no problem letting her use. Seems to me Mikey that _you_ are the one who got her to use the private jet to take _you_ to Comic Con, and _you_ are the one who suggested this family vacation when _you_ found out about this island."

"It's a freakin deserted island with a mansion Raph, plus private jet. We could actually come here!" He said happily. "Besides, look how happy Leo is." Michelangelo said pointing his drink at his brother. Leonardo was sneaking up on Karai, who was walking slowly down the beach. "You work that bikini Karai." Michelangelo shouted at Leonardo's girlfriend.

Karai glared at him, but Michelangelo didn't mind. In fact, he had to admit that Karai wasn't half bad. He still didn't love her personality, but after April and Katherine got through with Karai's make-over and got rid of the awful helmet head hair cut, Michelangelo could admit that she was hot, especially in a bikini.

"Just because I am unarmed Michelangelo does not mean..." Her threat remained unfinished as Leonardo scooped her up and threw her into the rolling surf.

Michelangelo and Raphael laughed as an indignant Karai surfaced. "Run Leo, run!" Michelangelo yelled as Leonardo ran.

"Do you suppose Leonardo has a death wish?" Katherine asked as she and Donatello walked up to them. Katherine was looking hot in a white bikini, Donatello was wearing white and purple knee length swim trunks. Both were wt so they had obviously just finished swimming.

"Yes I do." Michelangelo said with a smile.

Raphael looked up at Katherine and smiled at her. "Hey Kitten." Raphael said softly.

Katherine smiled down at his brother. "Would you like to come for a walk with us Raphael?" Katherine asked as she held out her hand for his brother.

Raphael grinned broadly and took her hand, hefting himself up off the towel he was laying on.

Michelangelo smiled. Raphael looked better. He had regained much of his lost weight, he smiled more and seemed to be enjoying life. Though he and Donatello bickered a lot more than they used to. Michelangelo figured it was because Raphael had still not given up his pursuit of Katherine, even though her and Donatello had been dating for almost a year now.

"Are you going to be okay on your own Mikey?" Donatello asked him.

Michelangelo grinned. "I'm expecting company soon."

Donatello smiled at him, while Raphael clapped him on his back grinning broadly. "You are a sly dog Mikey." Raphael said with a wink.

Katherine rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Raphael straightened and threw his arm around Katherine's shoulders. Michelangelo was positive Donatello was going to object, but instead he just slipped his arm around her waist. Katherine's arms went around both his brother's waists as she tucked her tumbs into the bands of their swim trunks. The began to walk companionably down the beach talking softly to each other.

Michelangelo frowned in thought after them.

"Hey handsome, you look like you are thinking about something serious." A gentle feminine voice purred in his ear.

Michelangelo smiled and dragged Katherine's cousin Holly down into his lap. "Only thinking about you." He said with a charming smile.

Holly laughed her pink pigtails bobbing up and down, her blue eyes sparkling.

When they had arrived on the deserted island, it wasn't as deserted as they thought it would be. Katherine's 22 year old cousin Holly (from Katherine's father's side.) had decided she was done with civilization for a bit, (and her parents) and had begged and pleaded Katherine's mom (her Aunt), to let her go to the island for a week or two. Her stay had stretched out to a month so far.

"So," She began with a white toothed smile that lit up her face. "The jet is going to pick us up the day after tomorrow and we will arrive in San Diego for the first day of Conic Con. Kit's worked out all the details and booked the hotel because we are staying all four days. Oh, she's also ordered our costumes because you are not going as the Turtle Titan again. I saw those pictures on the internet."

"But the Turtle Titan is classic." He complained.

"So? I saw those pictures of you and Kit and I am not being TT girl, so there." She said with a pout.

Michelangelo laughed. "So what are you going as, and what am I going as?" Michelangelo questioned as he put her on the beach towel and rolled on top of her.

"Kit insisted that you and your brothers are going to be Samurais, but Kit, Karai and myself are going to be Morrigan, Lilith and Felicia from Darkstalkers. I wanted to go as Felicia, but Kit claimed that one, so I am going as Lilith and Karai is going to be Morrigan."

Michelangelo had to close his eyes and tipped his head back because he was pretty sure he was going to suffer an anime style nosebleed at the image her words brought to his head. "I'm bringing my nunchucks. No, forget that. I am stealing one of Leo's swords and I am going to cut down any guy who get within 20 feet you." He said ferociously as he looked at her.

"Awhhh that's the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me." She said pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did everyone enjoy?<strong>


End file.
